AKATSUKI SECRETS
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Los miembros de Akatsuki al fin pasan a la preparatoria ¿qué tipo de aventuras les esperan? ¿Cuales secretos serán revelados?
1. PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

**Nota de autor: este es mi primer Fan Fic y bueno espero poder terminarlo...**

**Advertencias: Cambie de sexo a algunos personajes y creeo que es todo**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: ¡Primer día de clases! **

Una chica de cabellera verde corría torpemente por las calles de la ciudad. " voy a llegar tarde" pensó "**DEJA DE HACER TONTERÍAS Y MEJOR VAMOS A COMER" "**no sino no llego a la escuela" "**MEJOR AÚN...TEN CUIDADO VAS A CHO-** "  
Sí exacto, choco con una chica que quedo sentada en el suelo con su uniforme de falda blanca, blusa azul marino corta, zapatos negros brillantes con clasetines béish y un saco azul claro cerrado, todo arrugado.

- Lo siento m-mucho- se disculpó la peliverde haciendo una reverencia.  
La chica le quitó importancia a lo sucedido, se levantó y se arregló su pelo negro azulado para después irse caminando.

Después de unos segundos de confusión nuestra peliverde siguió su camino al lado contrario del camino de la chica de pelo azulado. Caminó varias cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela preparatoria que era grande y pintada de blanco con rojo al igual que su uniforme con falda negra camisa blanca corta y saco rojo carmín.  
Antes de entrar al gran monumento se paró en una cartelera afuera de la escuela donde se había juntado un gran número de alumnos buscando en que clase había quedado y sin embargo una gran cantidad de alumnos le abrió paso a la peliverde que avanzo temerosamente...

¿ por qué? Bueno pues en realidad es simple tomando en cuenta que su piel del lado derecho es blanca y del lado opuesto es negra, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto ya que toda su vida se la había pasado aislada y aún haci había alguien por quién ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar.  
Comenzó a leer:

Lingote susui. Joy MUsutirr. Saint Moury Manolin Suhkaru. Amuchi suu. Deidara Seiryuu  
Fina Musilo. Nagato Kami Uchiha ItachiGimbol huin. Hidan San Mochi ZursaKarin Ziliyuh. Hubu Tea. Emili Han Totoro Yuugi. Konan Itami. Roth Yun  
... ... ...

La peliverde se preocupó por sí talves no había entrado pero aún así siguió leyendo

Kakuzu Hokuto Suigetsu Wath Hoshikage kisame. Lucha Salami. Uchiha Tobi. Miki Aru  
Akasuna Sasori Emma Furizawa Saho Yamura. Kuanbu Diocsah. Yahiko Uzuma. Abril Bami  
Asumi Gib. Juugo Hakari. Zetsu Genbu  
... ... ...

La peliverde feliz de ver su nombre en la lista entro a la prodigiosa escena escolar y comenzó a vagar por los corredores pues aún faltaba media hora para empezar las clases.  
- Que bonita escuela- exclamo asombrada por la fina decoración de las paredes, el brillante piso pulido, las ventanas totalmente transparentes, los jardines verdes llenos de vida... Todo era asombroso.  
En ese momento ve a una chica que estaba sentada cerca de la fuente escribiendo algo en su celular, la de ojos amarillos se acerco silenciosamente y se escondió detrás de un pilar de la fuente cerca de aquella chica.  
"¿_no es la chica de la mañana_?" "**NO LO CREEO**" "_pero_..." " **NO VEZ QUE TIENE OTRO UNIFORME**" " _si, pero tal vez_ ..."  
- **DEJA DE MOLESTAR, IDIOTA**  
-¡Oye no me digas idiota!  
" _ups/ UY_" pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo  
-No te dije idiota- respondió la chica volteando a donde estaba la ojiamarilla  
-N-no! lo si-iento... - tartamudeo la peliverde viendo a la pelinegra que presentaba el mismo uniforme que ella. Si, se parecía a la 'chica de la mañana' sólo que ella en sus ojos negros tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y su cabello café obscuro que le llegaba a la cintura estaba suelta.

Una hermosa chica rubia que tenía su ojo derecha tapado por un mechón de su pelo el cual estaba distribuido en dos coletas que llegaban un poco arriba de su cintura caminaba con un pelirrojo que tenía un uniforme que consistía en un saco color carmín, unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca con corbata gris y zapatos pulidos.  
-Mire, maestro- la rubia le enseño a su acompañante una escultura de un búho hecho de arcilla blanca.  
- ...- el chico pelirrojo de ojos miel miraba con desaprobación la escultura sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.  
-Katsu!- exclamo la chica aventando la escultura que en el aire exploto y la rubia mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Deidara-san... sabes que desa- el pelirrojo fue interrumpido por una señal de la rubia que desde la ventana del pasillo veía la escena de una pelinegra ojerosa que discutía con una chica de dos pieles.  
-...- la chica pelinegra sólo veía raro a la de dos pieles, pero no decía nada ante la disculpa de esta.  
- no importa...- se fue alejando de la chica que aún se mantenía inclinada.  
- hum...-la rubia llamada Deidara miro con desaprobación a la pelinegra- es algo molestia...hum  
El pelirrojo sólo contemplo a la escena y murmuro algo entre dientes para después alejarse de la fuente y la persona en ella. " _Uchiha...Itachi..._" Pensó mirando el piso blanco  
-¡ maestro!- Deidara venía corriendo hacia el chico -que cruel, mire que dejarme así ¡QUE CRUELDAD HUM!  
El pelirrojo sólo la miro con una gótita, su actitud infantil lo hartaba pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Así siempre había sido si su memoria no le fallaba, había conocido a aquella chica desde hace dos años y desde siempre sus opiniones con respecto a todo habían sido diferentes y aún así se le había pegado el suponía para molestarlo.  
De repente se puso más sería y comenzó a hacer pucheros lo que se veía cómico.  
- Maestro Sasori... Lo que voy a decir puede que no le agradé.- la rubia volteo a otro lado.  
-...- el pelirrojo sólo la miraba buscando una explicación  
- Cada quién tiene sus propias creencias sobre que es el arte y yo le respeto a usted que es un artista...- la rubia comenzó con la discusión habitual y el pelirrojo ya se imaginaba que seguía- para mi el arte es...  
" _una_..."  
-una...  
-EXPLOCION- la rubia dijo lo mismo que el pelirrojo pensó  
- Al parecer en todos estos años no has madurado nada, sigues siendo una niña...- Sasori suspiro pues esta discusión ya la habían tenido antes... Y aún así el comentario le había molestado algo .- el verdadero arte es algo eterno ETERNO,ok?  
-por eso dije que posiblemente no le agradaría el comentario- Deidara sonreía como sí se hubiera ganado la lotería  
En ese momento antes de que el molesto Sasori pudiera reprochar sonó la campana que marcaba diferentes cosas para unos, para algunos significaba oportunidad para conocer más personas, para otras el fin de su divercion, para otros aprender más cosa, para otros levantarse temprano otra vez o llegar tarde desde el primer día...

" _no voy a llegar_"  
Corría rápido por las calles de la calle en donde vivía...  
"_No voy a llegar_ "  
Ni siquiera había desayunado y su estómago rugía exigiendo comida...  
"_No voy a llegar_"  
Se comenzó a cepillar el pelo mientras corría rumbo a la escuela...  
"_No voy a llegar...joder_"  
Ella corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas la dejaban, sentía que iban a explotar. Tenía que correr a más no poder ¡era el primer día del nuevo curso y ella iba a llegar tarde! Además por no mencionar que era su primer año en aquella preparatoria...  
De repente tropezó con el cráneo mohoso de una rata (¿qué hacia allí ?) y estuvo apunto de caer al suelo mojado por los charcos de inundación ...  
Pero volvió a correr hasta que vio la monumental construcción blanca que era su preparatoria, entró apresuradamente por la reja de metal adornado y comenzó a caminar a su salón; 1*B  
Cuando al fin logro llegar al aula indicada ya hacia media hora que la clase había comenzado y una voz se oía a lo lejos, aún así la chica se armo de valor y entro con paso desidido.  
En el pizarron estaba escrito con plumón rojo ' profesor Orochimaru ' el cual por cierto ni le presto atención al entrar.  
La chica tomó el último lugar que se ubicaba en la fila de en medio en la quinta silla, Esta comenzó a maquillarse y peinarse su hermoso cabello color azulado en el que se puso un prendedor con una flor de papel. Cuando término de arreglárse comenzó a poner atención a la clase.

- entonssses, por lo tanto sssse puede determinar que lossss numerosssss polinomiosssss sssson losssss que...- justo cuando iba a terminar la laminosa explicación sonó la campana que indicaba cambio de clases y el profesor se marchó a prisa.  
La peliazul odio a su despertador y lo culpo de que haya llegado tarde desde el primer día, comenzó a mirar a sus nuevos compañeros y de algún lugar en su memoria apareció una imagen de dos niños de ropas sucias que le sonreían a una pequeña peliazul.  
-Ah-suspiro la peliazul viendo hacia la ventana pensando en sus viejos amigos y en como los extrañ un sonido pretendiente de su celular la distrajo de sus pensamientos y ella obediente lo saco dejando ver un mensaje en el whats up  
" ¡_Nagato_!" Pensó y se apuró a leerlo  
' Hola, al fin se acabó la primer clase... Yahiko y yo ya llegamos a la escuela ¿y tu?'  
La peliazul se levantó de su lugar y se tomó una foto contra la pared pintada de blanco y haci comenzó a escribir  
' yo volví a llegar tarde y también término mi clase, espera luego te hablo me tengo que ir' y envió la foto con el mensaje.  
La triste peliazul se volvió a sentar en su lugar y vio el horario impreso en su banca, lo cual le decía que a continuación tenía dos clases de Formación Cívica y Ética el cual después de diez minutos entro en el salón de clases y tras dejar sus cosas comenzó a borrar el pizarron y escribió:  
' profesor Asu'  
Y después sin esperar la atención de sus alumnos comenzó la clase callando a todos de manera brusca.  
Cuando al fin iba a poder comenzar la clase pasó una silueta corriendo por el corredor y seguido tres siluetas más altas pero el profesor ignorando la curiosidad de sus alumnos siguió su clase.  
Haci comenzó la segunda hora, y igual de aburrida término para dar pasó al primer descanso del día.  
La de ojos naranjas maquillados con amarillo se paró rápidamente de su lugar y fue a los corredores donde comenzó a vagar pero si no hubiera salido tan rápido de seguro habría visto algo interesante en su salón...  
'Oye ¿ y cómo esta Yahiko? ' escribió a prisa  
' jajajajajaja siempre tan preocupada...'  
'Oye yo no veo la gracia, entonces ¿esta bien?'  
' eres una preocupada compulsiva '  
'Ja ja ja yo no soy... ¿Por lo menos existe ese término? '  
'Si, claro que si'  
'Pues yo no te creeo... Los extraño :( '  
'Oye no te pongas tan triste k nos vamos a ver el Viernes' una tercera persona se había incorporado a la conversación  
'Yahiko!'

'' preocupada compulsiva" pensó la primer persona

'Si, así me llamo. Konan'

La chica al leer el texto de su amigo se puso feliz y cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a una hermosa fuente en donde se sentó y comenzó a escribir animadamente, sin darse cuenta que una chica de dos pieles se le acercaba.

-Esto...¿eres Konan?- la peliverde la llamo con cierta timidez

-Sí ¿por...que?- respondió aún distraída con su celular

-El profesor Orochimaru me pidió que te diera esto y lo llevaras a la sala de castigos- la peliverde le da un sobré y se retira corriendo dejando a la peliazul confundida.

Después de minutos buscando la llamada sala de castigos preguntándole a los maestros y estudiantes logra llegar a esta y se sorprende por el número de alumnos que ahí y por dos en particular...

* * *

Bueno ese es el primer capitulo esperare para subir el segundo


	2. TODOS¿¡CASTIGADOS?

**NOTA DE AUTOR: CUANDO LA ZETSU NEGRA (no es discriminación) HABLA SE PONDRÁN NEGRITAS (o bueno, que no es discriminación)**

**ADVERTENCIA: NO, ME PARECE QUE NINGUNA**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:****Konan, Deidara, Hidan y Zetsu**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS: Yahiko, Sasori, Nagato y Kurenai**

* * *

Capitulo dos: TODOS...¿¡CASTIGADOS?

Cuando Konan abrió la puerta de la sala de castigos se sorprendió mucho al encontrarla prácticamente llena de personas.

Había en la última banca del lado de la ventana una rubia de ojos azules cuya mitad derecha de la cara estaba cubierta por su cabello, juntó a esta estaba un pelirrojo algo bajó de estatura que parecía estar regañando a la chica.

En la primer banca del lado izquierdo estaba un chico albino de ojos violetas que sostenía una cadena en sus manos y se mantenía callado viendo al suelo, en la banca posterior a la del albino se encontraba un chico de cabellera roja que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y sólo dejaba a la vista uno de sus peculiares ojos.

Junto a este último se encontraba entretenido con su celular un chico pelinaranja que tenía ojos marrones y algunos piercings.

Ante la visión de los dos chicos la peliazul soltó el sobré que cayo pesadamente y se les quedo observando sin más hasta que a el pelinaranja se le ocurrió voltear y también se quedo sin palabras al ver a su mejor amiga en aquella preparatoria.

El chico de cabello rojo con un ojo tapado le pega con el codo a el chico de cabello naranja que emitió un gruñido pero levanto un poco la vista y al ver a su amiga peliazul en la puerta su primer reacción fue correr y abrazarla, lo que ella correspondió sorprendida pero gustosa.

Despues de que se separaron notaron que todos los presentes los veían con curiosidad por lo que Konan les devolvió una mirada sombría y penetrante para después preguntar con tono preocupado por que estaban allí. El de los piersings sintió que su amiga se iba a enojar aunque no le contará por lo que inició su historia

* * *

**INICIO DEL FLASH BACK**

_Un pelinaranja y un pelirrojo caminaban apresuradamente por los corredores de la prodigiosa preparatoria._

_-¿Estas seguro?-el pelirrojo no lucía muy convencido de matar clase aunque sólo fueran unas cuantas horas._

_-No, no estoy seguro ¿que tal sí mejor volvemos?- pregunto el de los piercings con culpa fingida._

_-... Yahiko eres muy malo mintiendo- respondió el pelirrojo con inocencia lo cual hizo enfurecer al pelinaranja._

_-¡Es la última vez que...! - Yahiko se interrumpió un momento viendo salir a una maestra de ojos rojos y cabello obscuro encrespado y finamente peinado -¡Te ayudo a escaparte de las clases!_

_-Eso espero...no, espera ¿qué?- el pelirrojo confundido viendo la cara maliciosa de su amigo y esperando lo peor._

_"ah, ¿Dios puede ser más cruel?... No, espera creeo que si puede" Nagato ya se esperaba lo que venía a continuación, por lo que cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos en sus bolsillos._

_- Y pensar que estibe a punto de ayudarte a quemar la escuela - Yahiko contenía la risa sin saber que con esa afirmación se incluyo a el mismo en la culpa del acto. Y Nagato también contenía la risa por ver la cara de su amigo cuando la maestra de ojos rojizos llegara._

_Y bueno lo demás sobra decirlo ya que es obvio que a los dos los metieron la la sala de castigos aunque a Yahiko no le importó mucho._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

- ¡Eres un idiota por tratar de matar clase!- Konan con los ojos como rayos ponía las dos manos en el cuello de la camisa de su amigo mientras esté ya acostumbrado a aquel trato desde que eran unos niños sólo sonreía burlonamente, lo que hizo que Konan se enojara todavía más .

"_¿Qué les pasa a ellos_?" se pregunto a sí misma la rubia mientras veía curiosa a la de cabello azulado "¿_No hay nadie normal por aquí_?"

El ojimiel se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que su 'amiga' no le prestaba atención.

-Oye, por lo menos escúchame Deidara-san...¡fue tu culpa que yo este aquí y que me culparán por '_cómplice de terrorismo estudiantil_' ¿Por lo menos existe eso?! - el pelirrojo lo había comentado tan alto que ahora todo el salón estaba enterado.

- Bienvenido al club de '_compile premeditado_' - el chico de los ojos peculiares le enseño su reporte con la escritura fina de la maestra Kurenai que decía '_cómplice premeditado_' - ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Esto va a estar escrito en la carta.

El pelirrojo sólo escondió la cara entre los brazos repitiendo '¿_qué hice_?' Y por su parte la rubia le sonreía al pelinaranja que la miraba desde lejos como diciendo '_exagerados_' pensamiento con el cual la rubia de ojos azules estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Vamos maestro, que fue sólo un accidente que el pájaro explotara justo en donde estaba la alarma de incendios y se prendieran los rociadores, hum- la ojiazul trataba de disminuir la tristeza de Sasori.

- Ni siquiera deberías de tener bombas en la escuela-chillo Sasori preocupado por su futuro y que sí seguía con aquella chica seguramente terminaría en la cárcel, como un criminal renegado o aún peor como un terrorista al lado de un _sex simbol._

_"incluso veo las noticias que se van a desencadenar" _pensó alarmado el pelirrojo.

Un chico albino de ojos violeta que hasta hace un rato había estado rezándole a su dios levanto la vista y miro a su alrededor como sí se acabará de dar cuenta de que estaba rodeado de personas, se sintió un poco avergonzado por encontrarse en un grupo de gente tan extraña por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir.

-Oye y tu ¿adónde crees que vas, hum?- pregunto la rubia que había seguido cada uno de los movimientos del ojivioleta.

-A tomar algo de comer, tengo hambre joder- el albino hablaba como sí se encontrará en una cafetería y no en una sala de castigos.

- Sabes que tenemos que pasar aquí cuatro horas ¿y aún así te arriesgas a salir, hum?- la rubia no salía de su asombro.

- Haci es- respondió sin más aquel misterioso chico

- Genial, te acompaño hum- la rubia también se paró de su lugar y se dedicó a escoltar al albino hasta que hubieran cruzado la puerta.

Una chica de dos pieles caminaba alegremente por los corredores de la escuela, viendo a las personas, escuchando las conversaciones y entonces vio a la pareja de _terroristas _subiendo hacia la cafetería.

- ¿**NO SON LOS QUE ESTABAN CASTIGADOS**?- la Zetsu negra al parecer estaba atenta en todo " no lo creo, sino estarían en la sala de castigos"** "ERES MUY INOCENTE**" "¿Qué es inocente?" **"¿POR DÓNDE EMPEZAR? INCONSCIENTE, TONTA...**." "ay! Ya entendí, ya entendí ¿quieres que los sigamos?" ..."¿Hola? ¿Te enojaste?"

Zetsu comenzó a seguir a la peculiar pareja cuya parada final fue la biblioteca, un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

-Ya lo sabes ¿no?- el albino le susurró a la rubia

-Si, yo me encargo- la rubia se paro de dónde estaba despistando un poco a Zetsu que la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Estas espiando a la rubia?- una voz a sus espaldas le preguntó

-Yo no diría espiar, más bien seguir- la inocente Zetsu no le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica.

-¿Qué estas enamorada de ella? Joder...- la voz preguntó desagradablemente

-No, no es eso- Zetsu estaba muy sonrojada por el malentendido. - **SERÁS CABRON**

El grito de la Zetsu obscura despierta el interés de la rubia y de una pelinegra de ojos rojos que estaba por ahí y que al ver a la rubia y al albino se obscurece su rostro.

- Serán inútiles, miren que escaparse de la sala de castigos- la falsa Kurapika, a no... Quise decir Kurenai miraba a Zetsu con cara de pocos amigos- Ya que estabas con ellos eso te convierte en 'cómplice de terrorismo y desobediencia'

Zetsu sólo la miraba boquiabierta.

- Bienvenida al club - dijeron los dos pelirrojos a la peliverde después de haber escuchado su relato

* * *

Y haci se acaba el primer día de clases de este peculiar grupo.

Vean el siguiente capitulo :)


	3. Ups Algo hizo un click

**NOTA DE AUTOR: ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE SER ALGO LENTO **

**ADVERTENCIAS: ME PARECE QUE NINGUNA**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:KONAN, YAHIKO**

* * *

CAPITULO TRES: UPS... ALGO HIZO UN CLICK

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

_A lo lejos de un orfanato se puede ver un columpio con una personita sentada en el, ella tiene un vestido amarillo algo descuidado y trae su cabello azul corto amarrado en una coleta de caballo. Ella no tiene una familia con la cual enojarse, ella no tiene amigos, ella está sola..._

_Se para del columpio y sabe que si se queda sentada su vida siempre será igual, ella no quiere eso._

_-Mi nombre es Konan... es todo lo que se, todo lo que comparto con mi familia perdida- la niña saca un medallón de su bolsillo y lo comienza a admirar como siempre hace cuando se siente perdida._

_-Entonces no somos tan diferentes- un niño de pantalones azules y camisa azul sucia apetece por detrás de un árbol y le regala una sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Yahiko_

_La niña lo mira sin entender bien lo que pasa, pero después de unos segundos le sonríe mostrando sus dientes, algo comenzó a encenderse dentro de ella en el mismo momento en el que vio a aquel niño de cabellera naranja y ojos marrones._

_-Konan y Yahiko, suena bien- El niño sonrió maliciosamente mientras se le acercaba._

_La pequeña peliazul sólo se puso roja de la impresión y el efecto que causaron sus palabras en ella._

_-Seamos amigos- el de pelo naranja y la peliazul se estrecharon las manos..._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Konan estaba perdida en sus pensamientos tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando un chico muy peculiar paso a su lado y la saludo. La peliazul se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo ( otra vez) si no se apuraba y tomaba un tren, iba a preguntarle a alguien justo cuando vio a la rubia de ojos como el cielo que había visto anteriormente en el colegio que perseguía a el albino que también había visto en la sala de castigos y si su memoria no le fallaba la primera había sido acusada de '_atento contra normas de convivencia, penalización de cumplimiento de tareas, terrorismo y ¿pararse a tirar la basura del sacapuntas? _' todo esto lo había logrado en tan solo la primer semana de clases.

Mientras que el segundo había sido acusado de_ 'destrucción de material educativo, atento contra las normas de convivencia, intolerancia a diversos grupos religiosos y lanzar aeroplanos en clase'. _La de ojos naranjas se acaricio el piercing que traía puesto en la barbilla y tras recapacitar un poco decidió que sería insensato dejarlos ir solos haci que comenzó a seguir al grupito de _terroristas_ pensando en que podría pasar si los dejaba irse incluso si era un sábado... Su sábado.

Haci que oculta entre toda la gente que abordó el mismo tren que la rubia y su acompañante albino, Konan se dio cuenta de que aunque se separaron varios metros perderlos de vista era imposible pues la rubia traía una camiseta verde fosforescente de mangas cortas en la que se leía "_Art is a Bang_" convidada con una minifalda azul claro, con su típico delineador negro y los labios pintados de rojo fuerte solo que ahora su cabello estaba suelto con sólo una coletita hacia la derecha y claro el típico copete que le cubría el ojo derecho.

A comparación de ella el ojivioleta era más simple, con unos jeans azules obscuro, una camiseta negra de manga corta, un collar con un símbolo raro y su cabello hacia atrás pero era otra cosa lo que hacia que la gente se alejara; traía una guadaña en la espalda que lucia anciosa por probar sangre.

Después de que la singular pareja bajara del tren en su parada, Konan se dio cuenta de que la gente volteaba a verlos con un signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara y Konan enrojeció de vergüenza ajena.

Caminaron por calles que Konan en su vida había visto y después de media hora de duro andar se pararon en lo que parecía ser una avenida principal por lo que la peliazul se acercó aún escondida para poder escuchar la conversación que mantenían que ese entonces.

- Joder, Jashin-sama los va a castigar por llegar tarde- el albino repetía esto con evidente fastidio.

-¿Passin-sama, hum?-la rubia veía intrigada a su acompañante al que por su raro acento le había confundido ya varias palabras siendo está la quinta en el día.

-¡Es Jashin-sama! Prostituta - el albino la miraba con los ojos en llamas y una venita en la cien.

-Ok, ok hum- la rubia ya se esperaba esa reacción pero ella no tenía la culpa de que el chico creyera en un dios con un nombre tan ridículo.

-¿Passin-sama?- un pelinegranja y una chica con dos pieles llegaban en ese preciso momento-¿Es ese el nombre de un Dios?...eso quiere decir que eres un...¿Passinista...Passista o Passin?

"Yahiko" pensó la peliazul "¿_qué haces con ellos? ¿Y Nagato_?"

**-Y TU RELIGIÓN DEBE SER LA PASSINISTA O PASSISTA..**.- corroboro la Zetsu negra- ¿piscinista? ¿Entonces tiene que nadar? **IDIOTA, ES PASSISTA DE PAZ NO DE PISCINA** hay lo siento.

Yahiko sólo se quedo viendo dulcemente a la chica de dos pieles que discutía con ella misma. Por su parte Konan al ver la cálida mirada que la rubia le ofrecía a su mejor amigo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto por lo que salió de su escondite y se les acercó lo más normalmente que pudo.

-Konan...- el de los piercings no salía de su asombro (otra vez) por ver a la chica

-Hola Yahiko, ¿No viste a Nagato?- la peliazul fingía de manera muy convincente buscar a su otro mejor amigo.-¿Quienes son ellos?

Yahiko asustado por ver hacia dónde iba la conversación decidió explicarlo todo.

-B-Bueno ell-las son De-Deidara-san y Ze-Zetsu-san- señalo a las chicas correspondientes Tartamudeando un poco de miedo Y luego señalo al albino - y este es el Passista que lucha por La Paz.

-Es Jashinista hijo de tu*******-Yahiko se apresuró a taparle los ojos a la inocente Zetsu que no oyó nada- y soy Hidan San

-Esta bien Hidan-san- la peliazul mucho en el y menos si se llamaba a si mismo Hidan-san

-No creo que hayas entendido soy Hidan... San

-Si, Hidan-san

-Joder, no Hidan-san sino Hidan... San

-Esta bien Hidan... San- la de un piercing no entendía para nada a lo que aquel chico se refería

-¡Es tan difícil hablar contigo! El nombre es Hidan y el apellido es San

-Solo dile Passista- explico Yahiko tomando a Konan de la mano para alejarla de allí.-Y si te lo preguntas nos reunimos por trabajo de varias materias.

* * *

**INICIO DEL FLASH BACK**

_Era la hora del receso en aquella prodigiosa preparatoria, mientras la peliazul se quedaba hablando de algo con su amigo pelirrojo Yahiko se había quedado en la fuente de la escuela y se quejaba en voz alta de no saber nada sobre el tema de Biología._

_Zetsu que había estado espíendo la conversación desde el principio sólo se le acerco cuando el chico estibo lo suficientemente calmado._

_-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte soy buena en Biología- se ofreció la buena peliverde "__PIDE QUE TE AYUDE EN FÍSICA" " __pero..."_

_-¿Encerio? Gracias_

_- MALDICIÓN, SÓLO PIDE QUE TE AYUDE EN FÍSICA QUE ESTOY MAL EN ESA MATERIA- la Zetsu negra había explotado justo cuando por el pasillo pasaba una rubia._

_-Espera- le pidió a su pelirrojo acompañante y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos- ¿necesitas ayuda en Física, hum? Genial yo te enseño pero necesito ayuda en Edu, hum_

_-Pero yo no soy muy bu-_

_-Yo me encargo de eso, por algo Jashin-sama me dijo que viniera aquí- el albino salía de las sombras-Pero, necesito ayuda en Inglés _

_- Yo me ocupo de eso- se ofreció Yahiko ansioso por participar con su nuevo grupo- entonces ¿ qué tal si el sábado nos reunimos a las diez de la mañana en la Avenida Retorica y entonces elegiremos los lugares que necesitamos ir para ayudar y ser ayudados._

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK** _

Después del relato la peliazul mucho más calmada volteó a ver a la rubia atrás vez más calladamente; su hermoso cabello era oro puro, sus ojos tan azules parecían ser envidiados hasta por el mismo cielo, su piel blanca semejaba nieve y sus labios rojos eran frágiles rosas.

Konan después se vio a sí misma en el cristal de una casa; pelo azul largó despeinado y amarrado sin cuidado en una coleta, sus párpados pintados de violeta descuidadamente, labios partidos por el frío que tenían abajo de sí un pedazo de metal, botas rosas, una bufanda café, shorts rojos y una blusa blanca.

Entonces decidio que era tiempo de cambiar algunas cosas.

-Bueno Yahiko me tengo que ir- musito dirigiéndose al mapa de la zona tenía que cambiar por que sabía que desde que había visto a aquel chico algo en su interior había hecho un click.

Mientras el confundido grupo observaba como la peliazul se alejaba la chica de cabellera verde veía a un chico que estaba acompañado por un pelirrojo algo bajó de estatura pero sólo tenía ojos para el primero que tenía la actitud de un niño que se maravillaba con todo lo que veía, en ese momento algo también hizo un clic para ella.

* * *

Bueno haci está el tercer capitulo de AKATSUKI SECRETS y bueno me podría tardara algo subiendo el siguiente hacia que no desesperen.


	4. MARIPOSA EN TU HOMBRO DERECHO

**NOTA DE AUTOR:...NO, BUENO UN POCO DE VIOLENCIA INECESARIA**

**ADVERTENCIAS: NO INTENTEN LO QUE VAN A LEER EN CASA Y EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO LO TOME DE UNA CANCIÓN **

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:a KONAN, DEIDARA**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:SASORI, YAHIKO, KAKIZU, ZETSU.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: MARIPOSA EN TU HOMBRO DERECHO**

La luz se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas pero era tan poca que ni siquiera se dio cuenta pues apenas eran las cinco y media de la mañana, despertó de un confuso sueño que apenas recordaba solo para entrar en una pesadilla llamada también _Vida Real _¿han oído de ella? lo primero que sus soñolientos ojos enfocaron fueron las paredes pintadas de un brillante blanco, corrió la vista hacia su pequeño y algo desgastado closet de madera que hacia 4 años había comprado.

Después volteo a ver un mueble a lado del espejo al frente de su cama cuyos cajones tenían cosas de gran importancia. La chica se levanto con sus pies descalzos pisando la alfombra rosa chillón que se extendía por todo el piso de su recamara.

Sin tomarle importancia a la fría temperatura abrió su ventana y se quedo un rato sentada en su balcón, quería que todo el aire le entrara a sus pulmones llenándola de energía. La chica salio de su recamara sintiéndose mas ligera y se movió hacia el baño que tenia para peinarse su largo y ... "¿Corto?" pensó la chica confundida viéndose en su espejo "¿¡Corto?!" con sus manos tomo su ahora corto cabello y lo comenzó a revolver "¡¿CORTO?!" No lograba entender lo que pasaba hasta que recordó el día Sábado y la imagen de la rubia se le vino a la mente.

Entonces decidida se comenzó a cepillar su corto cabello, cuando termino se puso un pasador que tenia una flor de tela algo desgastada que generalmente se ponía como decore para su usual peinado con coleta, pero ahora con el cabello corto solo se lo puso como un pasador.

Después de esto puso su Ipod conectado a sus bocinas en el máximo volumen y selecciono una estación de radio a la sar, tras lo cual fue a su recamara un poquito mas iluminada que antes y saco de su closet una gran bolsa de una tienda llamada _"Hime" _y regreso al baño con su Tablet en manos para ver en Internet muchos vídeos, tips, paginas y demás de como maquillarse, peinar su cabello...etc.

Se enchino las pestañas siguiendo instrucciones especificas del folleto de la tienda en donde el día anterior había comprado mas de 30 productos para diferentes cosas, se pinto los labios de rosa claro cuidando no ensuciarse, con ayuda de un vídeo en YouTube se pinto elegantemente los parpados de un amarillo prendido que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos que semejaban una puesta de sol, se puso aretes caros... Todo mientras escuchaba su nueva canción favorita _Buterfly on your right shoulder_ que interpretaba Vocaloid.

"_Enchino mis pestañas,_

_delineo la mirada,_

_..."_

_" Pinto mis uñas de rojo,_

_me pongo una argolla_

_..."_

Tal y como decía la canción ella siguió los pasos, después de que habían dado las seis y media de la mañana, se comenzó a vestir con el uniforme de la escuela y cuidadosamente salio de su departamento tratando de no arruinar su barniz de uñas color vinagre que se había puesto hacia quince minutos.

Iba caminando hacia su institución admirando cada detalle del paisaje, ese día lo iba a lograr. La gente que la veía pasar se le quedaba viendo como nunca le había pasado, había algo de envidia pero también mucha admiración, esto según ella se debía a que se veía tan linda como la rubia sin necesidad de usar plastas de maquillaje.

Cuando llego a su escuela se impresiono de que esta hubiera cambiado con ella. Los corredores antes rojos con algo de negro muy elegantes ahora eran verdes acuosos con hermosos decoraciones de hojas pintadas en el suelo. Era muy bonita y se veía mucho mas alegre pero en su opinión algo se había perdido.

Camino a su salón notando las miradas curiosas pero aprobatorias de todos los alumnos, uno en particular que era una pelirrosa que la miro con curiosidad y envidia. Era de la clase de gente envidiosa de la que no se quería relacionar. Llego al salón temprano y espero a Yahiko que llego como quince minutos para el en compañía de la rubia que se le quedo viendo sin sospechar quien era.

-Hola- Konan saludo al de los piercings que se le quedo mirando como los demás pensando que seria una nueva estudiante.

-...Hola- solo le ofresio un saludo frío e impersonal para después seguir hablando con la otra chica que la miraba envidiosa mente. Pero cuando vio que la chica no se iba decidió hacer algo al respecto-¿Te conosco?

-Estas tratando de decir que ¡¿no me recuerdas?!- una Konan estresada y enojada cambió a un aura maléfica que Yahiko no tardo en descifrar.

-K-konan-sama- tartamudeo el chico viendo a su amiga más...¿femenina?

-¡Que bien que recuerdes mi nombre!- exclamo Konan con felicidad fingida, tras lo cual tomó las manos de su amigo y miro discretamente a la rubia "Juro que la mato" pensó- Oye Yahiko, después de clases ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-S-s-salir ¿haz dicho salir?- pregunto algo confuso el pelinaranja recapacitando el significado de aquellas "inocentes" palabras.

-Si, eso-contesto una nerviosa Konan sin saber por que había dicho aquello y menos con la mirada asesina que la rubia le dedicaba mientras pensaba en una estrategia. Mientras le dio un ataque de celos y no pensó lo que hacia.

-Yahiko-san, mejor sal conmigo. No con una chica que sólo hace fallidos intentos por parecer más guapa, sal con alguien guapa como yo, hum- mientras Deidara decía esto jalo al chico del brazo separándolo de una furiosa peliazul.

"Toco fibra sensible" pensó el peinaranja listo para la explosión.

-¡Ahora si!- grito con los ojos húmedos y se abalanzó contra la linda chica que cayó sobre el suelo dejándola bajo la de ojos naranjas.

Ambas se miraban con odio mientras golpeaban, pataleaban, jalaban y tiraban la una contra la otra por igual. Cuando lograron incarse una despeinada Konan tomo de los brazos a la rubia que la miraba tan furiosa como un toro.

Deidara le lanzó una patada rápida y certera en el estomago, que para su mala suerte fue defendida justo a tiempo por el brazo de la peliazul, la chica aprovechando la confusión lanzo a la rubia contra la pared en la que se quedo por varios minutos suficientes para que Konan tomara una hoja de papel y la convirtiera en un mortífero avión picudo que le lanzó a la rubia hacia su ojo derecho.

La ojiazul se defendió muy bien de aquel ataque e iba a contratacar justo cuando el profesor Asuma llego, pero sin embargo para ese tiempo ambas estaban con el maquillaje escurrido, golpeadas, rasguñadas, despeinadas,a doloridas y sobre todo enfurruñadas.

¿Qué consiguieron? Otras dos horas en la sala de castigo para la hermosa rubia ahora hecha todo un desastre y ayudar en un trabajo muy importante a alguien en el caso de la herida peliazul. La chica rubia se fue dignisima sin decir palabras seguida por Yahiko (que suerte que Konan no se dio cuenta de esto) y la peliazul también sin decir palabra se dirigió a donde ella debía cumplir su castigo.

Cuando esta segunda logro llegar a la sala de programación en donde se encontraba la más alta tecnología de la escuela ya muchas personas la habían visto con este deplorable aspecto.

Al entrar se encontró con un chico aparentemente un grado mayor que utilizaba su cabello café obscuro algo largo, una mascarilla blanca en la boca y el uniforme del colegio. Konan se acercó tranquilamente a preguntarle si era el encargado de este proyecto.

-Lamentablemente- respondió esté con una voz algo ronca.-¿Tu también estás aquí por castigo?

-Si-se limitó a responder la peliazul mirando hacia otro lado Mientras sentía la mirada de curiosidad que le dirigía.

-Huh... ¿Qué hiciste?- cuestiono el chico, ella no se veía de la clase de chicas busca-pleitos.

-Nada, sólo le di su merecido a una rubia creída- contesto la peliazul con confianza en sí misma mientras su nuevo compañero soltaba una carcajada.

-Ah! Ahora veo por que esa rubia estaba hecha un desastre- comprendió todo rápidamente y acto seguido puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica- Hiciste un buen trabajo...

-Gracias- respondió tímidamente Konan

-...pero mejor ve al baño a arreglarte- le sugirió el chico señalando el camino que debía seguir

Una vez que la peliazul se instaló comenzó a quitar el maquillaje escurrido que traía en su cara, se comenzó a desenredar el cabello y se despintó las uñas hasta quedar en "_base de belleza 0" _

_-_Y tu ¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto mientras se comenzaba a delinear los ojos y pintar los labios de un color rosa pálido, con los cosméticos que traía eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

-Nada, sólo contaba mi dinero- respondió el chico que sacó un fajo de 120 billetes - y pensando que había robado me pusieron un reporte por _"Intentos criminales y corrupción"_

_-_Oh, cierto- la peliazul saliendo del baño sacó un papelito arrugado, y al avaro lo sorprendió, pues ahora lucía como una musa- A mi me pusieron reporte por "_Ataque indisciplinado" _

_-_Bueno, dejando de lado eso, mañana en el reseco comenzaremos a trabajar...-informo sin entusiasmó el chico de ojos verdes que se dio cuenta no sabía su nombre.

_-Konan- _respondióla chica con una sonrisa luminosa.

* * *

Ya arreglada comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio para buscar a sus amigos, cuando diviso en un corredor a la rubia que aún despeinada y desaliñada hablaba con su amigo.Sólo sintió las lágrimas sutiles correr por sus mejillas.

_"En tu hombro yo una mariposa soy, _

_besos de pasión que vuelan por la habitación,_

_aprendí el dolor un amor desgarrador,_

_y como una canción mi alma resonó..." _

Konan se fue corriendo de allí aunque aún faltaban más de ocho clases, fue corriendo a la sala de programación que encontró tan vacía como una casa abandonada. Entonces tomó la decisión de faltar a clases y saliendo de la preparatoria comenzó a correr mientras en su cabeza sonaba una y otra vez la misma estrofa.

_"Que desilusión,_

_quisiera morirme aquí,_

_siempre obtengo tanto,_

_arrepentimiento como placer,_

_no quiero más dolor,_

_mátame ya por favor,_

_sólo acábame y detén esta unión"_

No sabía adónde iba, ya no sabía nada de nadie, todo era confusión en su interior. Ella sólo quería poder borrar esa imagen de su cabeza y no podía...

* * *

-Lo siento- repitió la rubia apenada sin mostrar ni el mas mínimo interés en su deplorable estado- Enserio no sabia lo que hacia, hum.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto a mi amiga te pido disculpas en su nombre- inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto a lo que a la chica se le había hecho de lo mas tierno, pero en lo mas profundo sabia que ese chico jamas iba a ser para ella.

-¡OH! por eso no te preocupes, algún día me tomare la venganza, hum- explico la rubia levantando el puño cerrado.

Sin embargo antes que Yahiko pudiera decir cualquier cosa mas una chica con dos pieles llego corriendo hacia ellos gritando sus nombres y llamando la atención de muchas personas.

-B-Bueno yo- la pequeña Zetsu hablaba tan bajo que tenían que hacer grandes esfuerzos por oírla.**"SOLO DILO, COÑO**" "pero.." "**O LO HAGO YO**- Queriaversiquerianestarconmigoenunproyectodeespañol.

-¿Que?- pregunto Yahiko que no había entendido ni j.

-Ella- la rubia señalo cortes mente a Zetsu- dijo "Queriaversiquerianestarconmigoenunproyectodeespañol, hum"

-¿QUE?- pregunto como un niño que esta cada vez mas confundido.

-Ella dijo que quería ver si ustes y yo formábamos equipo para un trabajo de Español- repitió la rubia impaciente- Pero Zetsu, estamos en diferentes salones, hum

-Eso no importa, podemos invitar a alumnos de diferentes salones y grados pero que el numero no pase de 13 personas- explico Zetsu esperanzada.

-Bueno, por mi esta bien... siempre y cuando pueda invitar a Danna- acepto Deidara que no pensaba nada malo acerca de la peliverde.

-Si, yo también- corroboro Yahiko.

-¿Usted también quiere a su Maestro para el trabajo?- pregunto inocentemente Deidara.

Justo en ese momento un cierto pelirrojo pasaba por un pasillo cercano dirigiéndose a su clase de lengua cuando escucho claramente la voz de su amiga "¿Tu también quieres a tu Maestro?" fue todo lo que el pelirrojo oyó pero fue suficiente para que se quedara toda la clase e el pasillo reflexionando esas palabras.

-No, yo... bueno en pocas palabras quiero a Nagato y a Konan para este trabajo.

-Me parece que en ese caso somos once- dijo la peliverde y al ver la cara de sus compañeros explico- Por que también invite a Hidan- san y a Tobi-san** IDIOTA ESOS** **SON OCHO** pero es que Tobi-san invito a "la chica de la fuente que a la vez invito a su amiga** TRIPLE IDIOTA ESOS SON 10** si, pero pensé que a Konan le gustaría que invitara a Kuku-chan** OH SI, SE VE QUE SE LLEVA-**

-¿Quien es ese Kuku?- pregunto Yahiko un poco enojado.

-Ajam... em...pues..- la peliverde nunca había visto al chico así "**I-IDIOTA RESPONDE ALGO A-A-ANTES DE Q-QUE NOS MA-MATE**"- Ajajajaja... oh! si Kuku es..

-¿Oye no hablaras de Kukuzo, hum? por que si es haci va en mi salón- dijo Deidara en un fallido intento de disipar la tensión en la admosfera- creo...que lo vi en la...sala de programación,hum

-Huh, pues si Konan le quiere en el equipo- farfullo Yahiko molesto, ahora sus ojos marrones eran remolinos de tristeza.

-Bue-eno yo voy a bu-buscar a Danna- comento la rubia buscando una excusa para salir de allí lo antes posible en cuanto recordó algo importante- OH, ya no me acordaba mejor voy a la sala de castigos, hum

-**EY EMO- **La Zetsu negra hace su magnifica aparición para retrasar la partida de la rubia que ahora la miraba como si la quisiera matar.- **NO LO OLVIDES MAÑANA A LA SALIDA EN LA CAFETEria.**

* * *

ESTO ES TODO POR EL CUARTO CAPITULO Y SI QUIEREN SABER POR QUE KONAN TIENE TANTO DINERO LEAN EL PROXIMO


	5. UN NUEVO GRUPO SE FORMA

**NOTA**** DE AUTOR: ME PARECE QUE NI UNA**

**ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:DEIDARA, KONAN**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:LOS DEMÁS AKATSUKIS**

* * *

Capitulo 4: ¡Un nuevo grupos se forma! ¿Cuál es el nombre?

Después de la descortés llamada de Zetsu la rubia comenzó a caminar en los pasillos del instituto dirigiéndose a la sala de castigos mientras pensaba en como vengarse de la chica de las dos pieles.

Cuando al fin llego a la sala de castigos tomó el primer lugar juntó a la puerta, se sentó y comenzó a desenredarse el rubio cabello y a maquillarse con sus finos cosméticos. Cuando acabó de hacer el duro trabajo de retocarse para verse bien comenzó a pensar sin darse cuenta de que ya había pasado todas las dos horas del castigo, aunque en su caso sólo había estado en ella una hora y cuarto.

La rubia comenzó a divagar en todo lo que había vivido en esa fabulosa preparatoria, en que tipo de escultura-explotante haría después, en que quería Haguen dass comer, en que iba a hacer con todas las clases perdidas...

Estaba tan distraída pensando en lo que le interesaba que ni cuenta se dio de que cierto pelirrojo la observaba desde la entrada de la sala de castigos._ "Hay que ver, es la segunda semana de clases y ya he estado aquí cuatro veces" _ Pensó la rubia distraídamente.

-Bam!- exclamo el pelirrojo a escasos centímetros de la cara de Deidara.

-¡Ah! Danna ¿qué hace aquí, hum?- pregunto la rubia viendo directamente los ojos mieles de su Maestro.

-¡Baka!- le dijo Sasori dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a lo que Deidara corroboro con un puchero- me dijeron que te peleaste con la peliazul.

-Ah, eso... Técnicamente yo no fui,hum- trato de explicar la rubia que había notado el tono de regaño con el que le hablaba el pelirrojo.

-así que tratas de mentir ¿eh?- pregunto un enfadado pelirrojo que le estiró las mejillas a su estudiante

-Ef enfefio- trato de explicar Deidara sin conseguir hablar bien- fue effa quien fe ataco y yo fofo me defenfi, fum.

-No te creo, pero de cualquier forma vine aquí por dos cosas en las que no estaba incluido regañarte- la perdono el ojimiel separándose de su compañera hasta quedar sentado enfrente de ella- Bueno, la primer razón es que toma copia todos los números que estén marcados con una T los necesitarás para hacer el trabajo de español.

-Si, Zetsu-san ya me dijo del trabajo- explico Sasori ante la cara confundida de Deidara que tomó el celular del pelirrojo y con el suyo en mano comenzó a copiar a todos los contactos marcados con una T.- la segunda es que... La maestra Kurenai me pidió que te dijera que ya acabo tu castigo, baka.

-Lo siento, danna hum- respondió cabizbaja la rubia devolviéndole el celular a su Maestro que por su parte se le quedo viendo por un momento aunque la ojiazul no se dio cuenta.

-Acércate- pidió Sasori y una confundida Deidara se acerco como había pedido su amigo, no entendió que paso pero cuando se dio cuenta sintió los cálidos labios del pelirrojo sobre su frente. ¡La había besado! En la frente si, pero la había besado.

El ojimiel se fue aprisa del salón después de esto dejando a Deidara sola por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

Una hermosa chica de cabello azul y un piercing en la barbilla se encontraba sola en su cuarto, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su cara la tenía oculta en su almohada rosa. Tenía que levantarse pero no quería, miro el reloj de su celular que tenía junto a ella y de inmediato supo que sus amigos y compañeros ya habían salido de sus respectivas clases y volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor así que tomó el celular y puso una canción aleatoria; Sign de Flow.

La voz del cantante llenó su cerebro pero no era la mejor canción para ese momento.

" _Debería olvidarlo, _

_debería dejar de sentirlo, _

_y haci cubrí mi corazón rasguñado..."_

Lahermosa canción fue interrumpida bruscamente por el sonido de un mensaje en el Whats up. La peliazul sin ánimos abrió el programa de choteo, quiero decir chateo y vio un mensaje en el perfil de Yahiko por lo que se apresuró a leer sin darse cuenta de que el número de contactos había aumentado.

'_-Konan ¿Dónde estas_?'

después de minutos sin respuesta se volvió a recibir otro mensaje. '_-Bueno, no importa reúne te conmigo en la cafetería es importante_' Konan se niega a responder algo, sin embargo después de dos minutos recibe otro mensaje de Nagato esta vez.

'_-Ya no estás en la escuela ¿no?_' había escrito este. '_-no, no lo estoy_' escribe Konan sin ánimo y deja el celular a un lado sintiendo un enfurecimiento repentino. Pero al parecer no la quieren dejar descansar y desahogar sus tristeza en paz, vuelve a sonar el Whats up esta vez por un contacto que no había visto antes pero por su foto de perfil supo quien era.

'_-Señorita Konan por favor venga a la cafetería_' había escrito este. '_- Jodete, Pinocho_' escribió en un arranque de ira pero después se calmo y escribió una disculpa para dejar el celular otra vez.

Sin embargo para mala suerte de Konan volvió a sonar su celular y Konan se arrepiente internamente de haber sido tan buena en las finanzas que se podía organizar súper bien el dinero, tanto como para comprar lo que quería. (He aquí el por que)

Otro contacto que en su vida había visto y que en su foto de perfil salía un fondo negro con las inscripciones "Keep calm and sell Peeta" y esta se preguntó si todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarla.

'_-Konan, yo ni sé para que estoy aquí pero más te vale venir por que a mi no me quieren pagar nada por estar aquí, espero que usted los pueda hacer entrar en razón_' Konan esta vez no tubo ni idea de quien era esa persona avara y entonces recordó al chico de la sala de programación... pero decidió no responder nada.

Tres minutos después cuando Konan ya se daba por salvada llegaron cinco mensajes más, pero sólo a uno le hizo caso, uno que llevaba en la foto de perfil "Art is a Bang" por lo que supuso que era la rubia.

Abrió el chat y leyó la disculpa de la rubia, parecía sincera y honesta, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad e ir hacia la escuela. Mientras caminaba se preguntaba como todos habían conseguido su número y cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido Yahiko se prometió darle una lección.

* * *

-Ah- suspiro la rubia con gran decilucion apagando su algo viejo celular con funda azul fosforescente.- creo que comenzaremos sin ella...

-Bueno, esta bien supongo - contesto algo molesto Yahiko-Comenzemos por poner un líder.

Unos a otros se miraron sin saber bien a quién nominar lider de ese proyecto.

-Yo me propongo- dijo Yahiko con expresión resuelta.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- comentó la de dos pieles mientras sufría una discusión interna consigo misma y a los demás se les pasaba por la cabeza la palabra bipolar.

-Por supuesto, hum- apoyó la rubia, el chico le caía bien y suponía que podía ser un gran líder.

-Creo que debería de ser alguien con dinero- afirmo el avaro de ojos verdes- propongo a Konan.

-Ella es mucho más madura,boto por ella- afirmo Nagato viendo enfurecer a su amigo.

-Pero ella no está aquí, debe de ser alguien responsable y puntual- confirmo el pelirrojo de ojos miel- Yo boto por Konan-san que es mucho más madura y responsable, pero también por Yahiko-san que es muchísimo más puntual.

-Me parece que yo boto por la peliazul ¡No la discriminen por ser mujer!- apunto una linda y tierna chica de piel algo azulada al igual que su cabello que le llegaba al cuello color azul.

-...Tu- se limitó a responder una chica de buena figura con el pelo cafe oscuro amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos estaban en otro mundo y aunque era algo ojerosa le ganaba en belleza hasta a Deidara.

-Tobi vota por Tobi- dijo feliz un chico de cabello castaño pero que tenía cubierta la cara por una máscara naranja, al parecer este no comprendía el dilema.

-Bueno, creo que Yahiko gano, hum- afirmo la rubia feliz- Bien podemos nombrar a la papelitos como sub comandante.

-Ahora propongo poner un nombre- siguió diciendo Yahiko mientras observaba a todos y sacaba su celular.- que les parece...¿Los Piercingcistas?

-No, eso suena horrible... Mejor ¡Akasunas!- propuso el pelirrojo recibiendo miradas de contradicción por los dos horribles nombres.

-¡ah! Tobi sabe, Tobi sabe- comenzó a gritar el chico de la máscara mientras saltaba levantando la mano como todo... ¿Un buen chico?- The good boys and girls

-**COÑO, PAREN LA DISCUCION CON TODOS ESOS NOMBRES ABSURDOS**- estallo la Zetsu negra mientras la Zetsu blanca se lamentaba.

-PONGAMOS UNA PALABRA QUE CADA QUIEN ESCOJA Y DESPUÉS FORMEMOS UNA MALDITA PALABRA, JODER- corroboro el Jashinista que hasta el momento había estado muy tranquilo.

Tras decir esto Yahiko sacó otra vez su celular y prendió la aplicación notas para comenzar a anotar la palabra de cada uno.

-Pinocho- llamo Yahiko a Sasori que reprocho en voz baja por que todos le llamaban haci sin saber que su abuela estando el segundo día esperándolo en la puerta comentó que le gustaban las marionetas a su nieto, lo suficientemente alto como para que Konan y Yahiko lo oyeran y la voz se fuera pasando.

-Arte- respondió invariablemente el chico.

-Rubia- continuo Yahiko muy concentrado en la lista.

-Katsu (explosión)- respondió con los ojos luminosos y una sonrisa hermosa que hizo que dos chicos se fijaran en ella. Está a su maestro le correspondió con una sonrisa y al chico de la máscara, Bueno sólo lo miro un tanto molesta.

-Bien, tacaño- Yahiko sonó despreciable y temible al decir esto.

-a Caray, no s-

-Bien, bien em... chico bueno- continuo Yahiko ignorando por completo al chico de los ojos verdes y una mascarilla.

-Tobi- respondió feliz ajotando los brazos pensando que le habían preguntado su nombre.

-Exelente, tiburoncin- exigio el de los piercings mirando a la segunda peliazul del raro grupito.

-Sushi no es comida es masacre- dijo segura de ella misma.

-Bien por ti, ojeritas- dijo Yahiko dirijiendoce a la chica de la fuente.

-Uchiha- respondió está meditabundamente. - sólo pregunta dos mas sino sería muy larga.

-Buen punto ojeritas, bien mi palabra es...Konan- dijo viendo que tenia un mensaje de su amiga haciendo que todos pensarán que es su palabra.

-Bien, Zetsu escoja la última- dijo Nagato

-Mi palabra... Podria ser...- miro angustiada a todos lados y vio una revista de extraterrestre por lo que dijo...- Implante cerebral.

Todos algo confusos por su palabra juntaron todo mientras Yahiko leía el mensaje de Konan; A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I

* * *

ESTE FUE EL QUINTO CAPITULO Y PRONTO SUBIRÉ MÁS


	6. AKATSUKI

**NOTA DE AUTOR: ME PARECE QUE NINGUNA**

**ADVERTENCIAS: NO**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:ZETSU Y YAHIKO**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS: LOS AKATSUKIS RESTANTES**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I**

La linda chica de cabellera verde con tan sólo una idea, por tan sólo una coincidencia, por sólo una letra había creado un nuevo grupo que tal vez tiempo después sería conocido y temido.

Yahiko después de dejar el celular con el ya leído mensaje de su amiga les pregunto a todos que palabra se había formado y todos al mismo tiempo con la misma expresión de asombro contestaron una palabra; Akatsuki.

-¿Akatsuki?- pregunto el chico aparentemente el líder recapitulando cada una de las palabras y al no recordarlas se rindió y acepto el singular nombre.

-Tengo una idea- comento la chica de dos pieles acercándose tímidamente al "_líder_" y le susurró una idea al oído.

-Bien, Akatsuki escúchenme- el pelinaranja pedía silencio con una sola mirada- Escuchen, Konan va a llegar en más o menos media hora.

-Mientras tanto Zetsu- continuó el chico señalando a la dos pieles- nos dirá de que se trata el asunto y nos dividiremos en grupos con una tarea única cada uno. Bien, entonces los equipos quedarán de la siguiente manera considerando como se llevan entre si. Bien, primer equipo será el de...

-Konan y Nagato- al decir esto su amigo asintió con la cabeza y tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a su ahora compañera.

-Sasori y Deidara- exclamo el pelinaranja señalando a los dos chicos que por su parte tuvieron reacciones distintas; la rubia sonrió deslumbrante y agito su cabellera mientras que Pinocho sólo volteó para abajo y se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Kisame e Itachi- el de los piercings señalo a las chicas que se miraron y sé sonrieron ya que hacían buena pareja en los encargos escolares y demás.

-El passista y el tacaño- dijo con voz resuelta mirando inquisitivamente a la inusual pareja sin saber bien por que los había disidido juntar si desde el mismo inicio en el que se miraron supo que no se iban a llevar bien.

-Bueno, supongo que el otro equipo será el de Tobi y Zetsu- está al verse emparejada con el chico de la máscara sólo volteo para abajo y sonrió mientras el chico feliz saltaba.

-Yo por lo mientras estaré bien sólo, ahora Zetsu ¿nos puedes decir de que se trata el trabajo y que cometido tiene cada equipo?- pregunto el chico mientras el y todos los demás miraban a una Zetsu tan roja como una manzana.

-B-Bueno pu-pues es un pro-proyecto de es-español- la pobre chica al recibir la atención de todos tartamudeaba y balbuceaba por lo que no se le escuchaba con mucha precisión **"AY, O HABLAS BIEN O LO HAGO YO DE UNA BUENA VEZ**"- se trata de las reacciones de las per-personas cuando se en-encuentran bajo una situ-situación que encuentran algo pe-peligrosa o incómoda.

Tras esta explicación prácticamente todos intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad, viendo se a leguas que iban a gastar algunas bromas y las iban a disfrutar, ansiosos por la repartición de papeles guardaron silencio para pedir más detalles.

-Bueno, el equi-equipo de Konan-san puede buscar a personas en la parada de autobús y fingir que quieren que les enseñen artes marciales.-sugirió la linda chica y tras una seña de afirmación continuo- Mientras tanto el equipo de Deidara-san puede fingir que esta secuestrando gente.

La chica de ojos azules como el cielo sonrió satisfecha con el trabajo que le había tocado mientras que el pelirrojo se estremecía con pensarlo y sólo se lamentaba con la cabeza gacha la suerte que le tocaba al estar con aquella divertida pero problemática chica.

-Bueno, puede ser que el equipo de... ¿Kisame-san?... Bueno su equipo puede fingir ser un grupo de espionaje y asustar e intimidar a la gente- tras recibir la afirmación de estas la chica de dos pieles continuo.- ok, entonces el grupo de Kukuzo tendrá que... Fingir ser un grupo de exploradores renegados que luchan por entrar contra las reglas a un país para saquear a un tesoro.

-También puede que... Bueno, nuestro equipo- dijo esto mirando al de la máscara- em... La verdad no se, tal vez fingir ser acosadores o espiar y chantajear.

-Bueno, mientras tanto yo - Yahiko hablo con seguridad en sus palabras- voy a poner un sistema de cámaras con ayuda de algunos contactos que tengo para agregar unas cámaras en el lugar indicado para grabar las reacciones. Todos tienen que estar comprometidos con su papel pues es clave para que esta misión resulté bien. Yo voy a decirles atraves de unos micrófonos que vamos a tener el los oídos cual es su presa y en que rango deben estar ubicados para que se grabe. Muy bien Akatsuki, ¡vamos!

Todos los chicos escuchando atentamente el plan y sus misiones individuales esperaron a la llegada de la peliazul, haci comenzó su primer misión como Akatsuki.

* * *

BUENO YA SE QUE ESTUBO MUY CORTO Y PRONTO SUBIRÉ MÁS PERO POR LO MIENTRAS ESTO ES LO QUE LES DEJO.


	7. ITACHI PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA ITACHI

**NOTA DE AUTOR: NINGUNA**

**ADVERTENCIAS:NO **

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: ITACHI, KAKASHI**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS: AKATSUKIS RESTANTES, KURENAI, ASUMA Y PADRE DE ITACHI**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: ITACHI PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA ITACHI**

El cielo azul y... corto circuito, la calle y... corto circuito, los peatones y... que raro, no paso nada.

Comienza a ubicar la cámara que estaba grabando desde una avenida principal buscando hacia donde debería de estar el primer equipo pero ya que no lo ve por ningún sitio comienza a tomar medidas para las cuales ya estaba preparado.

-Aquí Pain, aquí Pain ¿me copias Ojeritas Masha ( Mangekyo Sharingan)?. Silencio prolongado sin muchos ruidos y "PAIN" comienza a dudar si ya habrían llegado, después de varios segundos se oye un sonoro suspiro y después seguido la voz suave pero firme y decidida de la chica capitana del primer equipo. Y después Pain se pregunto si no habría sido mejor el contactar primero con su compañera.

-Aquí Ojeritas Masha

-Bien, supongo que Tiburoncin estará contigo haci que como no se en donde están avancen hasta esa cabina de teléfono.

El cuadro de visión de la cámara inmediatamente capto a la chica pelinegra algo ojerosa vestida con una firme y delgada playera gris que hacia resaltar sus voluminosas curvas y pantalones cafés, era algo simple pero incluso así le daba algo de elegancia y tenia algo que llamaba la atención de cuantos la miraban. Su amiga por otra parte llevaba su corto cabello azul marino como el de Konan amarrado y daba la impresión de tener vida propia, esta traía un chaleco verde a juego con su diadema que le hacia todo su cabello hacia atrás y una minifalda azul celeste aunque no era tan llamativa como su amiga también tenia algo especial.

-Ok, ahora... Oh! ya se- el chico centro su atención en alguien en especifico mientras sonreía y repetía en murmureos- venganza dulce venganza.

-Bien, tienes enfrente a un chico de nuestra edad con cabello blanco ¿lo ves?- les explica Pain y tas el gesto negativo de la chica que le dirija a la cámara les comenzó a explicar lentamente- Ustedes están a las 10:00 y ello están a las 12:00

La Uchiha repaso mentalmente esas nuevas coordenadas del sector que le ofrecía Pain y puso un punto de referencia, al fin vio la cabellera blanca en el tumulto de gente y le asintió a la cámara.

-Bueno ahora solo tienen que seguir el plan- sugirió Pain mientras controlaba la cámara para no perderles de vista.

Las dos amigas se pusieron unas gafas obscuras, gruesos sacos color carne y unos sencillos gorros que habían comprado en el camino, con pasos discretos y decididos de una de ellas mientras replanteaba el plan una y otra vez en su cabeza. Conforme estuvo mas cerca del chico se dio cuenta de que este hablaba con la maestra Kurenai y el profesor Asuma por lo que rápidamente planteo un nuevo plan.

La bonita pelinegra trago saliva y se acerco al chico al que le tomo la mano y le llego por detrás.

-Si dices algo te mato- advirtió la pelinegra casi en un susurro inaudible para todos los que no fueran aquel chico blanco que se comenzó a tensar; el plan comenzaba.

-Em, Kakashi-kun ¿Quien es?- pregunto algo preocupada la maestra viendo de reojo a la chica que afirmo con voz serena que era su novia aunque en el interior estaba echa bolas.

-Esto...- como el vio que a Itachi se le había olvidado por completo el nombre del chico se lo susurro por el auricular- Kakashi y yo necesitamos hablar, a solas.

Ambos profesores se miraron por un momento pero después se marcharon dejando atrás la inusual pareja de la que aun tenían sus dudas, después de que estos se fueron de su campo visual la chica Tiburoncin se acerco a la parejilla portando una convencedora arma de juguete con la que intimido al chico que las miraba preocupada por su cuello.

La lista Uchiha desdió otro plan que los beneficiaria el doble si funcionaba por lo que rápidamente puso sus ideas en marcha, por lo que después de pedirle su cartera en tono cortante le sentencio que se quitara la mascara negra que traía puesta. El chico no muy convencido con todo eso titubeo pero cuando estuvo apunto de quitarse esa fina mascara un señor al que Itachi reconoció como su padre llego corriendo, ahora era ella la preocupa, preocupada enserio.

-¡¿Como que es tu novio?!- pregunto antes que nada el señor viendo a los chicos uno a uno que ponían exprecion de asombro e incredulidad. Mientras Itachi casi se derretía por la vergüenza y desdaba que la tierra la tragara.

"Wow, una Uchiha preocupada y no es otra que Itachi Uchiha esto si vale oro" pensaba con detenimiento el pelinaranja detrás de la cámara grabando cada detalle mientras les mandaba a todos un mensaje de la situación en el perfil que tenia escrito Akatsuki.

-Em... esto...- Itachi se había quedado sin palabras y sin respuestas por primera vez, y no era un sentimiento muy bonito, se preguntaba que hacer pero no había respuesta.

-Señorita, estas en serios problemas- siseo su padre viendo con desaprobación y desason al chico que no entendía nada y la chica que divagaba.- Y en cuanto a ti, quítate ese... disfraz.

-Pero, papa...- Itachi carraspeo mientras pensaba en una excusa convinsene pero obedeció quitándose su disfraz y dejando a la vista del chico lo atractiva que en realidad era.

-Bien, en cuanto a ti- exclamo volviendo ce al chico que ya se creía salvado- Tendrás que ir a mi casa y pedirme apropiadamente a mi querida hija.

Tras decir esto se marcho dejando atrás a un chico muy confundido y a su hija roja como una cereza por la vergüenza ajena y la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraba. Su amiga ya sin su ridículo disfraz de asaltante se le acerco a la pelinegra que se mantenía tiesa y algo roja, aprovecho ese momento para darle con el codo en su brazo despertandola de sus pensamientos.

-Con que mi pequeña amiga ya tiene novio ¿eh? me parece que estoy celosa- pregunto Tiburoncin con su singular forma de hablar mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Cállate- siseo casi en un susurro la de ojos negros como el carbón, pasaron varios segundos y cuando al fin la azabache pensó que ya todo estaba en control una rubia seguida de serca por un pelirrojo algo despeinado llegaron y después de recuperarse de la carrera hablaron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Felicidades señorita Itachi- dijo formalete el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona al chico que solo le debolvio la sonrisa como si hubiera presentido que todo aquello solo era un juego mas.

-OJERITAS- exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa casi forzada y cómica, aquella chica que en ese momento tenia un tic en el ojo no le acababa de caer bien sin tener una razón aparente. Aun así le dio un cordial abrazo como si se acabara de cazar y solo se le quedo viendo al chico examinando si este estaba a la altura de alguien como Itachi Uchiha y tras decidir que no solo se coloco junto a su amigo e intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

Después de estos llegaron la peliazul igual de arreglada que la rubia y otro pelirrojo acompañados por una adorable chica de dos pieles y un chico de una mascara naranja. La peliazul le dirijo una mirada a la presunta novia y sonriendo los felicito a ambos en general tras lo cual se fue a ubicar al lado de la primer pareja en llegar mientras ella y la rubia intercambiaban miradas una con odio y la otra con preocupación.

Nagato por su parte dijo que estaba muy feliz y complacidos por ellos y que le reservaran el honor de ser el padrino en su futura boda lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y pensaran al mismo tiempo que se estaba adelantando mucho.

-TE FELICITO OJERITAS MASHA- rió la Zetsu negra dándole una palmada en la espalda y después de ubicarse junto a Deidara ambas chocaron las manos y se sonrieron.

-Tobi esta feliz por que Itachi se va a casar- dijo el buen chico abrazando a la chica y dirigiéndole una extraña mirada al chico de la mascara.

-No, no se casa solo son novios hum- explico cansadamente la rubia viéndole que tras escuchar las palabras el chico los volvía a felicitar.

* * *

BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y AUNQUE ESTUVO ALGO CORTO PRONTO SUBIRÉ LOS DEMÁS Y ¿HABRÁ KAKAITA?


	8. ITACHI PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA ITACHI 2

**NOTA DE AUTOR: NINGUNA**

**ADVERTENCIAS: NINGUNA**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:ITACHI Y KAKASHI**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:ITACHI Y KAKASHI**

* * *

**CAPITULO: Itach**i **para todos y todos para Itachi segunda parte**

Después de estas felicitaciones sin darle descansos a la ahora aturdida "pareja" llegaron más tranquilos que los demás un dúo que se la pasaba peleando siempre, el Passista y el Avaro.

-Si sí como sea, que Jashin-sama los bendiga- dijo el alvino dándoles unas cuantas palma ditas y alejándose lo más rápido posible de ellos.

-Ahí está otra vez con su Passin- murmuro la rubia al oído de la peliverde y ambas se rieron por lo bajo.

-Mríen, si todo sale bien y se vendé el video supongo que a mi me darán la mitad del dinero por lo menos por el material, pero si son lo bastante listos y entretenidos pues entonces podríamos vender sus futuras citas y sin embargo...

Así se pasó más o menos quince minutos dejando con un dolor de pareja a la cabeza, o un dolor de cabeza a la qué la rubia ya harta hizon que se callara.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Yahiko con una sonrisa en el rostro grababa todos y cada uno de los detalles del imprevisto evento mientras saboreaba la venganza contra el chico cuyo cabello semejaba nieve y usaba una máscara negra. El mismo que hacia cosa de uno o dos años había atropellado por accidente al perro de Nagato; Chibi.

* * *

Las calles estaban vacías y el sol se comenzaba a ocultar pues ya era tarde y eso sólo lograba estrenar la más de lo necesario. Aún recordaba el preciso momento en que todos con sonrisas en el rostro y risas contenidas la habían corrido a su casa, sólo con el pretexto de que se le iba a hacer muy tarde y aún quedaba lejos su hogar por llamarlo así. Después como si fuera su intención desde el mismo principio habían obligado al chico de la máscara a acompañarla.

-¿Por qué me traste de asaltar?- pregunto el chico después de un prolongado silenció despertando a Itachi de sus pensamientos.

-Era un trabajo- se trató de explicar la chica sin saber bien que decir.

-Si, eso me queda claro- respondió el máscaritas aún sin entender.

-No, no me refiero a esa clase de trabajos, es más bien un trabajo escolar

-¿Pues a que clase de escuelas te mandan?- pregunto el chico sorprendido mirando a la ahora algo más risueña chica que dejo escapar una risita algo sofocada

-No, es un trabajo de ver y grabar las reacciones de las personas en situaciones de inquietud, peligro o incomodidad- volvió a explicar la ojinegra pacientemente, en ese mismo momento sintió la risa del chico y cuando volteó este le sonreía.

-Te-Tenemos que girar a la izquierda- informo firmemente pero con algo de inquietud la chica mientras miraba hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada de este.

-Creo que sonó tu celular- informo su acompañante después de un rato de silencio.

-Aja- respondió la ojinegra sacando su celular y viendo que tenía un mensaje en el Whats up del perfil Akatsuki, pero sin embargo ninguno serio sólo había del tipo "¿Cómo va la cita?"

-'No es una cita' escribió Ojeritas para después volver a guardar el celular en su bolsillo y seguir caminando.

-Hum- se quejó la chica deteniéndose en un restaurante típico Japonés y le pidió a su compañero unos cuantos segundos antes de desaparecer por la entrada.

-¿Te gustan este tipo de tiendas?- le pregunto el de la máscara detrás de la chica que sólo dio un respingo al sentirle tan cerca.

-Si, me gusta verlos y comer en ellos- respondió esta admirando los finos detalles de la algo pequeña tienda y después pidió dos bolas de arroz para llevar.

Sin decir nada más continuaron su camino ignorando más distracciones y después de unos cuantos minutos más ya habían llegado a la casa de la chica. Ambos se despidieron cortésmente sin comprometerse a nada ya que apenas se conocían y entrando a su casa para que su familia la reviviera posiblemente con un regaño o una advertencia acabo el día para Itachi y su misterioso acompañante.

* * *

**Si**, **ya** **se que ESTUBO muy cortó** **el capitulo** **pero pronto subiré más.**


	9. PRIMER¿QUÉ!

**FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD **

**NOTA DE AUTOR: NINGUNA**

**ADVERTENCIAS:NINGUNA**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: DEIDARA, GAARA**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS: YAHIKO, SASORI**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9; PRIMER.. ¿QUÉ?**

Los pajaros cantaban felizmente, el sol brillaba, la brisa y todo era absolutamente... "_Falsa_" pensó la chica apagando con el control la televisión, salió a prisa de su cuarto mientras dejaba en su puerta una nota para su abuelo; Tsuchikage

Suspiro amargamente y se acomodó la blusa morada claro de tirantes que hacían juego con sus shorts y sus botas cafés obscuro.

A comparación de otros días, esta vez sólo se acomodó su largo y hermoso cabello rubio suelto,se delineó los párpados de negro y se pinto los labios de rosa claro. Lista para salir de su departamento se ve por ultima vez en el espejo y sale lentamente hacia el elevador del que baja en la ultima planta.

El día nublado y frío le exige a gritos una chamarra pero consciente de que ya es demasiado tarde como para regresar por lo que se comienza a dirigir a la estación de tren en donde acordaron verse. Después de cinco minutos de exhaustiva búsqueda al fin a lo lejos se ve un pelirrojo de su estatura que la espera ,lleva una chamarra gris con pantalones azules y tenis blancos que aun así suspira al ver a su amiga.

-ya sabia que esto iba a pasar- dice el ojimiel extendiéndole una chamarra roja con bordes blanco a la chica que la toma con gracia-La dejaste en la escuela

bueno ya estamos juntos ¿Donde se supone esta la cámara, hum?-pregunta la rubia volviendo a buscarla indiscretamente hacía todos lados.

-Art Attack, deja de voltear a todos lados como si estuvieras perdida- suena la voz del chico del auricular blanco que la chica trae puesto.

-Bien, solo recuerden el plan- sujirio Pain mientras ubicaba la cámara en la dirección del dúo y comenzaba a grabar-ESCUCHEN, SU VICTIMA ESTA A LAS 6:00 y ustedes estan a la una en punto.

El chico pelirrojo comenzó a buscar muy discretamente entre la multitud de personas, sin embargo entre tanta distancia el equipo dos pronto perdió alguna idea sobre el paradero de su victima por lo que ambos pidieron explicaciones mas detalladas.

-Tiene playera crema, cabellera roja y parece darck ¿ven a alguien así?- pregunto el chico, tras la veloz respuesta afirmativa de Art Attack les repitió las bases del plan una vez mas y tras asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran listos les dio la señal para iniciar la misión.

-Yo me encargo de esto, maestro- dijo la rubia viendo en dirección a su presa, ella ya de antemano sabia de quien se trataba por rumores y por lo tanto estaba mas calificada para la tarea.

-Te lo advierto no me gusta esperar pero si tienes problemas me dices por el auricular- replico Sasori algo preocupado para después ver a su amiga alejarse sigilosamente al chico, si su propósito era probarle un buen susto entonces era la mejor... lo único que le preocupaba era la discreción de la chica.

Saco de su bolsillo una masa blanca y se dedico a hacer su deber mientras gozaba de anonimato y camuflaje por parte de todos los peatones. "_Su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, es el presidente de la clase uno y siempre esta tan sereno y serio pero kukuku ¡Yo haré que desvele sus emociones!"_ tras pensar esto sonrió y miro libremente a su creación que era la escultura perfecta de un búho, por su parte el chico no se movía era casi como si esperara a alguien por lo que la ojiazul se le acerco discretamente de entre la multitud y quedo a unos escasos cinco metros oculta entre la gente.

"_Tengo que admitir que este lugar tiene un diseño muy... artístico ¡parece estar pidiendo a gritos ser destruido!_" tras pensar esto coloco la escultura en el suelo y la coloco en su rango de visión mientras veía, orgullosa, que la gente evitaba pisar su obra de arte.

El segundo pelirrojo se quedo mirando la escultura mientras se preguntaba si esta siempre había estado allí, pero para su mala suerte Deidara ya no estaba ahí, pues se había movido rápidamente de sitio y después de hacer una segunda escultura y depositarla a tres escasos metros de la otra se volvió a retirar sin ser vista ni una vez.

Hacia repitió ese proceso varias veces hasta acabarse su arcilla y haber formado un circulo alrededor del chico que ya se había percatado de algo raro _"no hay esculturas como esas aquí.._" pensó dubitativo mirando a su alrededor sin localizar su contrincante.

Cuando Pain y Pinocho se dieron cuenta de lo que la chica trataba de hacer ya era imposible detenerla o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo, la rubia sonrió torcidamente y murmuro Katsu mientras presionaba un botón gris que traía en su pulsera un segundo después todas las esculturas explotaron inundando la escena con un gran humo blanco.

No había heridos puesto que había utilizado pólvora especial en muy poca cantidad haci que la rubia aprovechando la conmoción y de acuerdo a su propio plan corrió hasta el pelirrojo o donde se suponía que estaba y llegándole por detrás le sujeto fuertemente las manos hacia atrás aunque este sólo se viera como un gesto amistoso, puso la barbilla en el hombro derecho del confundido chico y le susurró "_Esto es un secuestro si hace lo que le digo no saldrá herido, hum" _

El chico, Gaara, entendió rápidamente a lo que la chica se refería y aunque no mostraba por fuera ninguna emoción su menté ya pensaba en un plan de escape.

Después de que el humo se esfumó, todos los que estaban cerca pudieron ver a la rubia con una sonrisa falsa pero convincente tomándole la muñeca a su víctima. Después como parte del plan la ojiazul exclamo una felicitación de cumpleaños y la gente algo atemorizada y ceñuda les dejo de prestar atención poco a poco.

El chico de detrás de la cámara tenía una sonrisa de punta a punta, esa chica no sólo lo iba a lograr sin lugar a dudas sino que también le estaba regalando material para su video.

Pinocho por su parte ajeno a lo que pasaba miraba desde lejos a donde se había marchado la rubia, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que su compañera se había ido y toda la espera lo hacia ponerse de mal humor.

- Bien, Art Attack, escucha bien por que no lo pienso repetir tu radio es de 16 metros para donde te muevas tomando en cuenta que en donde estas el centro. Pinocho tu le dices si está a punto de salir del radio en tu ubicación ya saben que se puede utilizar CUALQUIER método para hacerlo revelar sus emociones. Buena suerte- explico Pain por el auricular.

-Bien, dame tu celular hum- exigió la chica mientras caminaba al sur con su rehén firmemente controlado y esté por su parte como si fuera de lo más común y normal se lo dio sin miramientos.

Deidara se desesperó por no haber logrado ninguna emoción o por lo menos gesto, después de ver de lo que ella era capas con su arte y encontrarse en una situación de aquel tipo...

-Mira, esto es un secuestro eres mi rehén y te puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana ¿por qué tan calmado, hum?- cuestiono la chica rubia mientras colocaba una araña de masa blanca en la cabeza del chico que sólo se limitó a mirarla divertido. La rubia enfureció más por lo que rápidamente hizo explotar la araña en su cabeza, salió humo y varias personas los miraron nuevamente pero a pesar de todo el chico siguió sin emoción alguna.

-Odio esos ojos que miran mi arte como si no fuera nada, hum- exclamo la rubia perdiendo la calma precipitando se al tomar su decisión- Si no soy capas de asustarte o preocuparte por lo menos seré capas de impresionarte.

Dicho esto sin esperar la respuesta tomó con sus manos los hombros del chico que sólo la veía expectante, entonces automáticamente se acercó rápidamente al pelirrojo y lo beso, el chico sorprendido y totalmente rojo al fin mostró parte de sus emociones.

"Ups, creeo que me pase hum..."

"Esto vale oro" pensó Pein emocionado tomando cada reacción y enviándoles a los Akatsukis un resumen de la interesante situación.

" Pero ¿por que tarde tanto? Ya pasaron 25 minutos" se preguntaba el chico de los ojos amarillos hasta que algunos segundos después le llego un mensaje en el perfil de Yahiko e ignoro el de "Akatsuki"

'Oye Pinocho creo k sí vas a las once en punto vas a encontrar algo interesante'

Este preguntándose por que, fue como le decía el mensaje pero cuando llego vio con extrañeza que su amiga rubia mantenía la cabeza con la mirada fija en el suelo y las mejillas rojas al igual que el chico.

Un segundo más tarde al fin subió su cabeza y sonrió como dando a entender "Misión cumplida" y como si no hubiera pasado nada se acercó a su amigo artista y le pidió su celular abriendo el perfil de "Akatsuki" y leyendo el mensaje de Yahiko.

- Lo voy a hacer volar, hum- murmuro la rubia viendo de reojo al artista calculando el momento preciso para borrar el mensaje.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto?- pregunto el chico viendo a su compañera que sonrió forzadamente y trato de ocultar el celular poniéndolo hacia atrás con sus manos en un gesto que trataba de lucir normal.

-Oooooh no se a que te refieres, hum

- Claro que lo sabes por que tratas de esconder mi celular ¿Es que acaso ocultas algo?- cuestiono el ojimiel viendo como su amiga se ponía tensa por una razón que ni siquiera ella entendía del todo.

-Esconder algo hum? ¿De qué hablas, hum? De seguro estas imaginando cosas, hum- dijo la rubia en un fallido Intento de sonar tranquila, sin embargo su amigo que la conocía lo suficiente intuyo que algo pasaba por tantos hums

-¿Qué escondes?- pregunto lentamente tratando de quitarle el celular, pero la ojiazul se volteó a tiempo y lo conservo, sin embargo al poco rato se dio cuenta de que el celular de su amigo era una versión más nueva que el suyo y no sabía como borrarlo ( típico). Desesperada preciono todos los botones y conminaciones que se le ocurrieron hasta que después de varios minutos esquivando a Pinocho logró abrir un mensaje con en icono de eliminar ella lo precio no y el mensaje se borró.

Con una gran sonrisa le regreso su celular al artista que la miraba preguntándose que quería eliminar con tanta urgencia.

-Vamos Art Attack ¿Por qué no querías que el pelirrojo lo viera?... Oh! Ya entendi es que Pinocho t-

No acabo de decir la frase por que por que la de cabellos que semejaban rayos de sol le grito ferozmente una palabra no apta para niños y ya que el sabía que posiblemente era lo que el se imaginaba la idea de que la chica Estaba enamorada de el ya no era posible, al fin podría hablar con Konan...

- ¿Qué yo que?- pregunto el chico molesto con su amiga mientras esta salía del radio de la cámara a prisa y le repondría con un simple "no se"

Era miércoles, el día anterior había grabado el equipo uno y el día ante-anterior habían puesto las cámaras, ella estaba cansada por lo que ignorando todos los mensajes que llegaban y al pelirrojo que la seguía se puso los audífonos de su IPod desconectando se de todos y todo mientras se perdía en la sucesión de notas a todo volumen y se dirigía a su departamento en dónde seguro su tacaño abuelo la regañaría por llegar a esa hora sin haber hecho Todavía nada de los deberes.

* * *

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA**.


	10. OH MI JASHIN!

**NOTA DE AUTOR: NINGUNA ME PARECE **

**ADVERTENCIAS: NO**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: DEIDARA Y ZETZU**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS: YAHIKO, SASORI, SHIKAMARU, KURENAI, HIDAN, KAKUZU Y KONAN.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: ¡OH MI JASHIN!**

El sol era tan fuerte que incluso el piso se veía tan brillante que resultaba segante, incluso aunque ya se iba a acabar Agosto... Ese tiempo era muy extraño, la contaminación suponían.

Hacia poco menos de una semana que no grababan nada, por diferentes situaciones e imprevistos, aún le quedaba una semana y tres días para entregar el proyecto pero el tiempo no perdonaba. Hoy tenían que grabar la siguiente parte del trabajo o si no...

La peliverde suspiro mientras se encontraba viendo a el dúo Passava ¡¿Qué acaso nunca dejaban de pelear!? "_ Ya parecían Naruto y Sasuke_" pensó la chica sonriendo, la campaña que marcaba cambio de actividad sonó marcando varias cosas, la clase de Español con el maestro Sarutobi el tercero más viejo.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de los chicos ignorando su pelea pero luego la rubia y el de los piercings saliendo con los primeros dos por la puerta principal mientras reían de algo que había dicho Kakuzu.

"Pero aún faltan cuatro horas..." pensó esta viéndolos dudosa "**SIGAMOSLOS**" "Bueno.." La aún dudosa chica caminaba escondida entre los arbustos y árboles un metro detrás de ellos por lo que mientras avanzaban podía escuchar su conversación.

-Dime ¿por qué trajimos a... winnie pooh?- pregunto Kakuzu viendo a la chica que en efecto con su rojo uniforme parecía winnie pooh.

-Por que... Necesitamos a alguien que les informé de la situación a los demás Akatsukis- explico Yahiko cortante mientras temblaba por imaginar la cara que su amiga peliazul pondría al enterarse de que se había saltado clases.

La chica de las dos pieles había llegado a la conclusión de que ellos habían desidido saltarse las clases para comenzar a grabar, ya menos preocupada desidio que era mejor volver a la preparatoria para terminar el día haci que comenzó a caminar aún escondida para alejarse y no molestarlos.

Cuando no faltaban más que unos cuantos metros para llegar a la construcción comenzó a sonar la canción de _Rocks_, de inmediato reconoció que el sonido provenía de su celular por lo que lo saco de su bolsillo de la falda y lo abrió en en perfil de Akatsuki.

'_Acabamos de llegar a la fuente_' había escrito Deidara y después del mensaje había una foto de la dicha fuente.

'_¿Se escaparon de clases_?' Apareció un mensaje de Sasori después del mensaje de la rubia.

La peliverde leyendo su discusión fue caminando lentamente hasta el salón en donde se supone debería de estar tomando clase de español, tomó aire antes de entrar al salón y paso notando que la profesora Kurenai la ignoraba por completo.

'_Preparando todo_' había aparecido otro mensaje de la rubia mandando después una foto de Hidan persiguiendo al avaro al rededor de la fuente, la linda peliverde les deseo suerte en silencio y puso su celular en modo vibración.

-Bueno, como ya saben, la fecha de entrega para el proyecto es en una semana- les recordó la maestra pasando una mano por los rizos de su cabello azabache y sus ojos rojos recorriendo todo el salón.

'_ Nuestro Passista rezándole a Passin- sama_' se envió otro mensaje ahora con la foto de un chico albino con los ojos cerrados y una cadena con un extraño símbolo entre las manos, unos segundos después de esta se envió otras desde un ángulo extraño en el que se ve al albino persiguiendo ahora a la rubia alrededor de la fuente. Con esta última la chica no pudo contener una ahogada risita que llamo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros.

'_Comenzando el trabajo_' después de varios minutos se envió otra foto con la rubia algo despeinada y el albino buscando a alguien indicado para el trabajo sin encontrar nada.

'_¿En dónde se supone que están_?' Pregunto desde el Whats App la peliazul, después de varios segundos sin respuesta la rubia le contesto que estaban grabando y esta no volvió a preguntar nada.

La peliverde se pregunto mentalmente cual era su deber pero al no recordarlo se dio por vencida decidió mejor, preguntarle a alguien más por el chat, sin embargo lo que recibió como una clase de respuesta fue otro mensaje.

'_Infiltración en la tienda de Ko_" se leía en el mensaje seguido de una foto de los tres en una tienda pintada de azul claro con altos estantes llenos de dulces y peluches entre otras cosas, entonces como reacción inmediata el estómago de la chica de los ojos amarillos comenzó a protestar por no haber comido casi nada.

'_Increíble! Espiando en la tienda de Ko'_ se veía una foto desde un ángulo bajó con la rubia detrás de varios peluches gigantes mientras discretamente veía a cierto pelirrojo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

'_Asustando en la tienda de Ko'_ otra foto detrás del último mensaje en la que se podía apreciar a la ojiazul asustando a Sasori al que del susto se le cayó el libro que tenia en las manos.

'_Corriendo nos de la tienda de Ko_' se mandó otro mensaje esta vez con la puerta cerrada.

La inocente peliverde comenzó a pensar seriamente que sólo se habían escapado de las clases para no aburrirse, y como si la rubia le hubiera leído la mente había otro mensaje con una simple palabra de buscando y una foto de el avaro, el Passista y Pinocho que se veían viendo gente.

Al final cuando la chica ya había salido de sus clases y se dirigía a su taller de camuflaje llego otro mensaje con la rubia sonriéndole a la cámara mientras más atrás se veía al dúo de la Inmortal Discusión.

La chica al darse cuenta de que el mensaje era un video le dio click y comenzó a verlo mientras caminaba.

***Flash video***

El dúo de IDN (Inmortal Discusión) al parecer por fin Habían encontrado a la víctima, o las víctimas que eran nada más y nada menos que un monje y una chica de cabello oscuro recogido en un moño detrás de las orejas y una cara que decía por sí sola "Que problemático".

Hidan y Kukuzo llegaron frente a ellos y comenzaron a señalar al edificio más grande que encontraron "Amaterasu Compañía".

-Mire, ve ese edificio ¿no? Pues verá que necesitamos entrar- comenzó a decir el Moreno al monje que se le quedo viendo.

-Yo, señor no se cómo entrar y aún si lo supiera dudo que lo diría- dijo con voz pacifica el anciano mientras veía a Kakuzu con tristeza, el que por su parte ya se había desesperado.

-Mire, yo de "señor"nada y no se cómo le va a hacer pero si no me dice creo que lo voy a matar aquí y ahora - remilgo Kakuzu viendo al señor con una mirada retadora.

-Oye, oye Avaro-san sí matas a un monje por algo como eso te iras al infierno- le advirtió el albino llamando la atención de la chica que lo volteo a ver curiosa.

-A mi eso me trae sin cuidado- le quito importancia el Moreno con un ademan de mano- Si logramos saquear esa empresa que más da, ademas se dice que incluso en el infierno te puedes abrir paso con dinero.

-Lo dudó, Jashin-sama te castigara por algo como eso maldito ateo- replico un enérgico Hidan viendo con sus hermosos y peculiares ojos al Moreno que sólo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Eso lo podemos discutir después, entonces estaba por decirnos como entrar- ordeñó el tacaño mirando al viejo que se quedo callado, la chica decidido Tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Me parece que podemos hacer un trato, aunque sea problemático- hablo la chica con los ojos puestos en el Passista- pero primero ¿Por qué tanto interés en... Entrar?

-Somos exploradores, saqueadores de tesoros y me temo que allí ahí uno grande- hablo con voz segura el de los ojos verdes Señalando al edificio.

-Ya veo, pues para que nadie muera... Yo voy a abrirles la única entrada secreta que conozco ¿les párese bien?- pregunto la chica sin dejar de ver al albino que se comenzaba a tomar su mirada intensa como algo personal.

-¿Encerio?- pregunto incrédulo el avaro viendo una posibilidad de algo más grande que un simple proyecto escolar.

-Si. Sólo esperen y yo les iré a abrir les daré una señal y vendrán ambos- dijo la chica caminando hacia el edificio.

El albino no confiaba en ella, le producía algo en el estómago que era muy molesto, pero claro no lo pudo identificar hasta después de algunos segundos y simplemente pensó "_Oh,_ _mi Jashin, me estoy... ¿Enamorando?"_

Después de algunos minutos, la chica los llamo y para su sorpresa había algunos policías esperándolos...

***FIN DEL VIDEO FLASH***

La peliverde espero noticias suyas por toda la tarde, al fin como por las tres sonó su celular con un simple mensaje de que se había aclarado el malentendido.

tras esto ella sólo soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a su casa. Mientras veía la puesta de sol, naranja, eso le recordaba a alguien... ¿Qué sentía por el buen chico?.

* * *

**BUENO A MI EN LO PARTICULAR ME PARECIÓ MUY LENTO EL CAPITULO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERARÉ A SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO LO MÁS PRONTO QUE ME SEA POSIBLE.**


	11. TOBI ES TOBI, ZETSU ES ZETSU

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Bueno como es obvió los personajes no son mios pero la historia si :)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: NINGUNA**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:ZETSU, NAGATO**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:YAHIKO, NARUTO, TOBI**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: TOBI ES TOBI, ZETSU ES ZETSU PERO ¿QUIEN ES LA RUBIA?**

Después de todo lo que pasó Hidan San comenzó a odiar a la chica azabache aunque a nadie le importó realmente, ya ahora sólo faltaban dos grabaciones más y el proyecto de la peliverde estaría listo, entonces ya no tendrían motivos para seguir viendo se aunque muy en el fondo sabían que la conexión que habían logrado entablar no se iba a romper tan fácilmente.

Era un caluroso viernes por la tarde, al parecer ella era la primera en llegar, la linda y tierna chica de dos pieles vestía una blusa azul celeste con mangas cortas y unos shorts de mescililla, tenía su usual cabellera verde recogida en una coleta y se había maquillado un poco los labios y párpados.

"_¿Cuándo llegarán_?" Se pregunto por enésima vez Viendo distraídamente a su alrededor "**_NO LO SE, TAL VEZ SI LES HABLAMOS O LES MANDAMOS UN MENSAJE_**..." "¿_Tu les quieres hablar_?" "¡_**NO! PARA NADA... PERO SE HACE TARDE**_..." "_Yo dudo que sea eso, te comportas como Sasori_" "**_¿YO? NO SEAS RIDÍCULA, SÓLO... ESTOY SIENDO PRACTICA_**"

-HolA Zetsu-san- dijo una voz que la chica conocía muy bien por detrás de su espalda por lo que se apresuró a voltear un poco sonrojada.

-Ho-Hola Tobi-san- saludo tímidamente la chica- **LLEGAS TARDE**, pero lo que importa es que estés bien, ¿**CUANTO TIEMPO ME PENSABAS TENER ESPERÁNDOTE? **No importa, mejor ahí que comenzar a grabar.

-Em.. Tobi no entiende- respondió el confundido chico por la doble personalidad de la chica.

-Bueno, yo... Em... Este...- la peliverde se comenzó a poner nerviosa por lo que decidió mejor mirar al piso- **MEJOR COMENCEMOS A GRABAR**.

-Chicos- llamo una voz desde el auricular de ambos- Bien, como ya saben su misión es espiar y no se preocupen por hacerlo o no bien,eso no tiene importancia.

-Tobi esta asustado, Tobi no sabe de donde sale esa voz- chillo el chico de la máscara naranja tomando el brazo de Zetsu.

-Am... Pues... Ejem... Pain, digo Yahiko se co-comunica con no-nosotros a través de los, no el auricular- explico la chica algo nerviosa y aún más sonrojada mientras le mostraba el cable blanco.

-Consentracion, Concentración- pidió el chico de los piercings- Nagato los va a estar ayudando, en esta misión exclusivamente tienen un rango de doce metros por lo que Nagato los ayudara a que la víctima no salga de ese rango. En fin Zetsu, buen chico, cómplice de terrorismo estudiantil alias Cete la víctima es la rubia que va pasando a las seis con el uniforme de la secundaria Konoha... No se por que lo dije después de todo ¡nosotros vamos en la preparatoria Konoha! No ahí mucha diferencia.

De la nada una chica rubia de larga cabellera y ojos brillosos azules camino entre la acera sin siquiera notar a los chicos escondidos, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente en un susurro, cuando la chica lo vio paro en seco.

-¡Otra vez tu!- exclamo señalando al chico- Esta vez si me lo vas a pagar, ttebayo.

-No, no, no, no -repitió asustado el pelirrojo alejándose un poco de la furiosa chica- Ya te dije, yo no fui, sólo fue una coincidencia.

-Hum... Me dices que tu no fuiste dattebayo- pensó en voz alta mientras entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios- pues la verdad no te creo pero ¿qué es lo que quieres dattebayo?

Mientras los dos chicos comenzaban su conversacion mientras caminaban los otros dos los seguían escondiéndose, Zetsu bien escondida éntre la naturaleza y Tobi simplemente se paraba y se escondía detrás de cualquier cosa dándole un aspecto infantil y tierno.

Luego de varios minutos Nagato o CETE pensó que ya era hora de comenzar el trabajo.

-Oye- murmuro- no es por asustarte ni nada pero... yo creo que nos están siguiendo.

-Siguiendo, ttebayo?- pregunto la rubia mientras veía al chico de la máscara, ella no era de las chicas que se asustaban y eso.

La rubia paro en seco confundiendo a su acompañante y para su otra sorpresa lo tomo del brazo y se le juntó mucho, el chico se comenzó a poner rojo sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Realmente era muy bella, ojos azules, cabello algo despeinado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en sus mejillas tenía algo marcadas tres líneas horizontales dándole el aspecto de los bigotes de algún felino.

-Oye Oye- se le acerco todavía más haciendo que el pelirrojo tragara saliva- mira ya tengo un plan, tebayo.

AlGo en la sonrisa de la chica le dijo que había sido un gran error elegirla a ella como la víctima, pero aún así ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse y si el no quería salir mal parado debía de ser muy cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

Los chicos tiernos se pararon en seco al ver tanto murmullo, la de dos pieles aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo al buen chico del brazo arrastrando lo a un escondite más seguro, en el Inter ambos quedaron abrazados y la peliverde sonrojada rápidamente se alejó de el y comenzó a espiar nuevamente a la rubia sin que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte que parecía que fuese a explotar de un momento a otro.

**_"JODER, SI NO TE CALMAS... SI NO NOS CALMAMOS NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR"_** se dijo a sí misma la peliverde "_Cálmate Kokoro-san por favor_" _**"QUE TIPO DE IDIO- OYE TAL VEZ SEA MI IMAGINACIÓN PERO ¿LA RUBIA SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO?**_"

Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de que la rubia se les acercaba al mismo tiempo y para cuándo quisieron escapar ya la tenían enfrente.

-Mira Mira ¿Qué tenemos aquí, ttebayo?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados mientras sus ojos celestes se posaban en los chicos que al verse en aprietos se comenzaron a poner sumamente nerviosos. Tras la rubia el pelirrojo se disculpaba en silencio por no haber sido de mucha ayuda.

-Yo, la ver-verdad... Nosotros- la peliverde por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nada- **SI, PUES VERAS YA TE PUEDES IR LLENDO POR QUE NO TE QUIERO VER MÁS CON NAGATO.**

Luego de esas palabras y esa afirmación todos incluso la peliverde se preguntaron que quiso decir con aquello, al ver la oportunidad que se le formaba enfrente simplemente siguió con el plan.

**-SI, RUBIESITA TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MI NOVIO-** afirmo de repente la chica tomando un brazo del pelirrojo y abrazándolo con autoridad.

La rubia al oír esto se puso tensa por la confusión que había armado por lo que solo se le ocurrió mirar al chico sorprendida.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ttebayo- se disculpó la rubia haciendo una reverencia que sorprendió a todos.

-Ya esta, buena actuación Zetsu vamos a dejar de grabar por ahora- informo Pain al equipo por el auricular.

-¿Zetsu tiene un novio?- pregunto curioso pero también incómodo el chico de la máscara mientras veía a la susodicha que se separo inmediatamente del pelirrojo.

-**HHA POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ES TU IMAGINACIÓN**- replicó esta acercándose a Tobi.

-¿Cómo que no, ttebayo? Si tu lo acabas de decir- dijo la rubia confundida.

-No, no tengo ninguna novia- replico Nagato o el Cete siguiéndole la corriente a la peliverde, a los dos les convenía mucho esa situación.

-La Áloe Vera dijo que tu nombre era Nagato, ttebayo- pregunto de pronto la rubia viendo con una carita angelical a el Cete - la verdad es un muy bonito nombre, ttebayo

-Me dijo Aloe Vera- chillo la peliverde que ya estaba junto a Tobi.

-Por cierto, Nagato-san, TObi es Tobi pero Tobi quiere saber quien es la rubia.

-¿Yo?- la rubia se señaló a sí misma- Em, yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

-Bueno, Naruto-chan mejor te acompaño a tu casa ya se esta haciendo tarde- se ofreció Nagato tomándola tímidamente de la mano, la rubia sonrió y comenzó a correr arrastrando con ella al chico.

-Si, Tobi también quiere ir a su casa pero Tobi quiere acompañar a Zetsu-san a su casa- dijo el de la máscara tomando la mano de la peliverde fuertemente y haci ellos también comenzaron a caminar.

Ese día Nagato y Zetsu se sintieron en el cielo sólo por poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con aquella persona especial.

* * *

**BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL CAPITULO, YA ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE**.


	12. ¡ENSÉÑAME ARTES MARCIALES!

**NOTA DE AUTOR:ME PARECE QUE MINGUNA**

**ADVERTENCIAS:NOPI**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:KONAN**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:NARUTO, NAGATO, GAI, LEE, YAHIKO, JIRAIYA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: ¡ENSÉÑAME ARTES MARCIALES! ¿POR FAVOR?**

Konan y Yahiko caminaban por una avenida, se dirigían a filmar la última parte del proyecto para entregarla al día siguiente.

Los pasos resonaban silenciosos y la conversación fluía normalmente entre la pareja de amigos... Sólo eran eso; amigos.

-Ya al fin la última parte, me muero por terminar esto ¿no?- comento felizmente el chico de los piercings.

-Si claro, pero espero que nos sigamos viendo- respondió serena la peliazul, su amigo la miro. No sabía que la había impulsado a llevar el cambio de look, su cabello azul antes despeinado y descuidado ahora era corto aún un poco despeinado pero se veía hermoso y le resaltaba con su flor de papel, había cambiado sus ropas simples por unas más finas y convinadas, no lo dudaba lucía hermosa y le llamaba la atención de todos.

-Oye, Konan...- Yahiko tomó aire para lo que se proponía hacer, paro frente a su amiga y dirigió la mirada al suelo.-Em... Bueno, ya sabes... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la segunda semana de clases?

-Si...- Como olvidarlo, le había propuesto salir pero sierra rubia había cambiado sus planes, habían acabado peleando y no se había vuelto a sacar el tema.

-Om... Estaba pensando, que... Tu sabes...- Simplemente las palabras no le salían de la boca y no se atrevía a mirar a la peliazul que comprendió todo.

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa picara muy inusual en ella- me encantaría.

Después de esta breve conversación no volvieron a hablar de ello pero ambos sabían que hacer y cuando mediante un acuerdo mudo, al fin ambos se tuvieron que separar y se fueron cada uno por su propio lado.

Konan llego a la casa de Nagato, generalmente estaba en su casa ayudando a su hermana mayor; Guren. No era alguien fácil de tratar, trabajaba medio tiempo en una joyería de moda y aunque le pagaban muy bien el otro tiempo lo pasaba en la guardería llamada Hebi, Nagato era quien se encargaba de mantener la casa limpia y ordenada además de cuidar a su perro y al jardín.

Por lo tanto se sorprendió al encontrarlo llegando a su casa caminando juntó a una rubia que a pesar de tener unas marcas extrañas era muy linda.

-¡Nagato!- gritó la peliazul mientras corría hacia la inusual pareja- Por Kami... ¿Quién es?

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré la primer mujer presidente, ttebayo- dijo orgullosamente mientras se estrechaban la mano, a la peliazul le cayo bien de inmediato.

-Yo soy Konan, amiga de Nagato Em... ¿Ustedes est-

-¡No!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno... Ah! Si, Nagato ya tenemos que irnos- tras una breve despedida ambos chicos se dirigieron a la estación en donde se supone comenzarían a grabar la última parte.

-Konan, CETE ¿preparados? ¿Si? Bien, su víctima es un anciano de cabello largó... solo molesten lo no tienen que hacer más- explico Pain por el auricular- Esta por el mapa.

Ambos lo vieron, no resaltaba mucho ya que sólo ocupaba un traje con corbata roja y el cabello algo largo y en una coleta.

-Señor- llamo la peliazul tirando de su saco, el señor volteó a verlos, Konan trago airé, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir, se propuso...- ¡Enséñennos artes marciales por favor!

-...-El pelirrojo se quedo simplemente sin habla, había sido demasiado directa.

-¡Claro!-exclamo el señor moviendo su cabello- Yo el ermitaño Jiraiya les enseñare artes marciales ¡Jajajajajaja!

Konan sintió la pena ajena y la emoción por cada una de sus células, simplemente no sabía que hacer por lo que decidió simplemente seguir con la farsa por lo que se dedicó a sonreír mientras que su compañero asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno, primero preciosa tienen que calentar- acto seguido comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente por toda la estación ganando se miradas de curiosidad a su alrededor, los chico enrojecieron.

Pero por órdenes de su líder comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que el ermitaño aguantando se la pena e ignorando las risas a su alrededor, se paraban aquí, trotaban allá, meneaban la cabeza en el trayecto, hacían sentadillas...

-Luego viene lo bueno, pero antes ahí que correr- dicho esto ese ermitaño que no conocía la vergüenza comenzó a correr seguido a duras penas por los niños, luego de unos segundos un hombre de grandes cejas y traje verde seguido por su mini clon se les unieron.

-¡Hay que aprovechar el poder de la juventud Lee!- exclamo el dichoso hombre mientras rebasaba a los ya cansados chicos.

-Si, Gai-sensei- chillo el otro también rebasando los mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Konan.

"_profesor Gai..._" Pensaron los amigos mientras veían a su profesor de educación física y un compañero de Nagato que pasaban corriendo mientras competían, los chicos enrojecieron todavía más.

-Konan, Nagato si hacen esto y aguantan tanto como Lee y yo tendrán 10 por todo el año ¡Jajajajajaja!- tras esta nueva exclamación los chicos voltearon a verse, la asignación de el profesor Gai no era fácil, esa era una oferta muy buena.

Ambos voltearon y se miraron comenzaron a correr más rápido y seriamente, después de diez minutos sus piernas ya no aguantaban nada más, no sentían como si caminaran, estaban exhaustos, se tomaron de las manos y impulsando se cada uno con su propio peso continuaron corriendo un poco más lento.

Luego de quince minutos ya sólo trotaban, no paraban, pero no corrían por que entonces el dolor volvía, Yahiko en su parte les daba palabras de ánimo. La chica tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo físico y también sudaba mucho mientras que el pelirrojo también sudoroso respiraba entrecortada mente.

Veinte minutos habían pasado, al fin el profesor y su estudiante superdotado, todo un genio del esfuerzo se pararon y se recargaron en la pared por lo que el par de amigos también lo hizo sólo que ellos juntos se recostaron sobre el piso pulido con la respiración entrecortada y la cara roja.

-Lo hize Gai-sensei- comento el chico de las grandes cejas mientras más animado saltaba y Konan lo miraba admirada.- Dije que si aguantaba tanto como usted entonces Sakura-san saldría conmigo.

-Felicidades lee- respondió el mayor dándole unas palmadas y al ver la cara de duda de la peliazul explico-A eso se le llama regla auto impuesta, por ejemplo dices voy a dar mil vueltas a la plaza antes de que acabe el día si lo logro entonces podré tener una cita con X pero si no entonces nunca más me hablara además si no puedo voy a dar cien sentadillas... Haci sabes que si no lo logras no volverás a fallar.

La chica admirada les sonrió e internamente les deseó mucha suerte ¡Sólo Jashin sabe quién podría cumplir esas reglas si no fuera un genio del esfuerzo! Después de varios minutos más de descanso el pelirrojo volteo en todas las direcciones buscando al anciano sin encontrarlo, los había dejado plantados.

Yahiko les aseguro que habían tenido buenas tomas por lo que les ordeno/sugerio que fueran a sus casas a descansar ya que para ellos seguramente había sido un día totalmente agotador y fastidioso.

* * *

BUENO ESTO ES TODO, LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA.


	13. EL DESEO DE KISAME

**NOTA DE AUTOR:BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO QUEDO ALGO CORTO Y ABURRIDO**

**ADVERTENCIAS:NINGUNA**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:KISAME**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:NAGATO, SASUKE**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13;EL DESEO DE KISAME**

bueno, no había mas que decir por que desde hacia tiempo ya había perdido la esperanza... Ella la mayor de tres hermanas, con diesiceis años la menor llamada Shure que apenas contaba con nueve años y la de en medio con quince años recién cumplidos llamada Sakura.

Esta ultima era, realmente su hermanastra ya que ella y Shure eran huérfanas que hacia cinco años habían sido adoptadas por un rico abogado llamado Four Haruno.

Su dedo toco la blanda superficie oxidada de lo que parecía ser un sube y baja, ese parque le traía muchos recuerdos, solamente pensaba en aquello cuando se dio cuenta de que una silueta pasaba.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, esa chica era algo así como su amiga.

-Sasuke-chan!- chillo la chica peliazul llegando a su lado, la chica de cabello negro azulado con un pantalón gris y chamarra roja carmín.

-oh, Kisame-san- mascullo la chica mientras recibía el efusivo abrazo de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Hola Sasu-chi- exclamo la peliazul mientras sus ojos centelleaban como brillantes joyas amarillas.

-Mh- susurro Sasuke mirándola con una sonrisa algo discreta, esa chica le caía muy bien ya que la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Oye, y ¿cómo te ha ido en la secu? ¿Ya tienes novio?- pregunto la peliazul nada discreta mientras veía como la pelinegra se sonrojaba.

-No, para nada- respondió esta cortante ¡el típico orgullo Uchiha! Ella lo conocía muy bien puesto que desde primaria había conocido a ITACHI pero no había sido hasta secundaria que se habían hecho mejores amigas.

-Siempre como Itachi, después de todo eres su hermana chica- comento la peliazul revolviéndola el pelo a la chica mientras esta sólo hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-dime, Kisame-san ¿A ITACHI le sucede algo?- pregunto Sasuke con la mistada baja.

- Pues, que yo sepa no...- Kisame se quedo un rato callada recapitulando.

-Es que... Últimamente ha estado muy sonriente y eso es bueno pero me preguntaba por que- la peli negra sólo se sonrojó por estrenar sus sentimientos en público.

- Vaya pues ahora que lo pienso es muy simple- la chica amplió su sonrisa radiante mostrando sus hermosos pero algo filosos dientes blancos- esque, Sasuke-chi Itachi esta enamorada

-¿Enamorada?- pregunto la chica con los ojos como platos.

-Si, no lo quiere admitir por que es orgullosa pero así es- dijo la peliazul bastante convelida de lo que decía.

-Mh- respondió Sasuke viendo al piso, su hermana enamorada ¿no? Wow...

-Aún que tengo que admitirlo, no están saliendo aveces se saludan o intercambian comentarios cortos, otras veces sólo se miran discretamente- reflexiono la de ojos amarillos.

-M... Nissan, me tengo que ir Kisame-san- se despidió la pelinegra mientras se alejaba del parque con pasos apurados después de todo le esperaban en la estación de tren y no podía faltar.

La chica sólo se le quedo viendo un momento pero luego dio media vuelta y decidió ir a comprar su disfraz... Si, súper infantil ir a comprar un disfraz para Halloween pero esa ya era su costumbre.

Comenzó a caminar por el camino más rápido a el mercado, pensando en que disfrazarse... Tal vez en un tiburón o un fantasma...

Cuando al fin llego al mercado comenzó a buscar entre la gran variedad de atuendos, examino unos de bruja otros de esqueletos y de calabazas. Entre todo el mar de personas que había se fijó en una de cabello rojo, se dirigió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, empujo se escabulló y paso entre la multitud.

-Hola, te descubrí- saludo eufóricamente al chico que en ese momento veía los disfrazes de brujo y hechiceros.

-Ah, Kisame-san ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto formalmente mientras la veía nervioso- Yo por que al parecer Yahiko quiere hacer algo en Halloween.

-Yo por que voy a ir a pedir dulces con Itachi y Sasori además de mis hermanas y la hermana de Itachi.- dijo resueltamente la de piel medio azulada viendo al chico con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, pues buena suerte- le deseó el chico a modo de despedida mientras la chica se separaba para comprar aún más cosas y buscar algo.

Camino está más tranquila de saber que de los AKATSUKIS ella no era la única que iba a salir... Bueno le costó mucho convencer a Sasori y eso por que Deidara no quería ir a pedir dulces por nada y ella pensó que tal vez si invitaba a Sasori y luego pasaba por su casa tal vez ella accedería a ir, pero quién sabe.

También Itachi fue difícil de convencer pero ella era su mejor amiga y generalmente conseguía lo que se proponía. Aunque su real propósito era volver a juntar a Akatsuki, claro aún se hablaban por el chat y otras veces iban a comprar cosas o a hacer tareas juntos pero no tanto como antes.

Ella quería que todo en ese Halloween fuera disfrutado por sus amigos incluso si estos al principio se rehusaban, ella conseguiría que todos volvieran a pedir dulces y ahora juntos.

* * *

Bueno lo siento, este capitulo me lo tarde mucho en subir y luego ESTUBO muy corto y sin relevancia para la trama,pero ya el siguiente que espero subir pronto será mejor.


	14. AKATSUKI POR SIEMPRE PARTE UNO

**NOTA DE AUTOR:NINGUNA**

**ADVERTENCIAS: HAY SPOILERS DE ANOTHER**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:DEIDARA, SASORI**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:KISAME, ITACHI, SAUSKE, KARIN, SUIGETSU, JUUGO, HIDAN, KAKUZO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14; AKATSUKI POR SIEMPRE PARTE UNO **

Las calles estaban a obscuras... Pero eso no evitaba que hubiera un montón de gente disfrazada, era día de Halloween y había que festejarlo.

Los niños corrían divertidos, los más grandes se asustaban unos a otros o se retaban, pero lo más importante todos habían dejado alguna carga en su habitación ¿mi novio me dejo? Hay que pedir dulces ¿mi novio me beso? Hay que pedir dulces ¿soy un asesino en serie? Hay que pedir aún más dulces...

Para la mayoría era así pero ella como algunos otros estaba sentada en la sala de su casa viendo en su pantalla una serie gore que se llamaba Another y si estaba muy buena era sobre una chica con un ojo de una muñeca, una maldición, un chico nuevo y estudiantes muriendo.

Tomo de sus palomitas con caramelo un puño y se lo metió a la boca, volvió a abrazar sus rodillas con la mirada fija en la televisión. Era la escena de un chico, bueno más bien de una casa incendiandose ¡al fin iban a decir quien era el extra!

La chica habré los ojos, están peleando alguna... Corte comercial, odiaba esas cosas ¡en el punto más interesante hay van y cortan! Se para del sillón y se comienza a estirar, ese día había el maratón de esa increíble serie y había estado sentada por varias horas.

_Tiiilinn, _el timbre de su casa comienza a sonar, la chica espera a que se cansen pues por algo había puesto el letrero de No se dan dulces. Al fin el sonido paro, la chica sonrió y se comenzó a acomodar su gran cabello Rubio, _Tiiilinn_ volvió a sonar el timbre está vez con más insistencia.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada con cierto temor y pasos algo pausados, puso una mano en la perilla y vio si estaba puesto el seguro de plata, una vez confirmado abrió. La boca.

-¿Quien es, hum?- pregunto con voz sería pero temblorosa, al no obtener respuesta quitó la mano de la puerta y se decidió a volver sobre sus pasos cuando un nuevo toque al timbre la hizo dar un respingo- ¿Qué quien es, hum?

Ninguna respuesta, esta vez fueron golpes sobre la madera de la puerta. Fue mucho, acabo con la paciencia de la rubia.

-¿QUIEN ES, HUUUUM?- alzo la voz hecha una furia recibiendo como respuesta otro golpe en la puerta, la rubia con un sutil movimiento abrió la puerta fuertemente, dio un paso adelante y busco con la mirada a la persona.

Era de su estatura y lucia una ropa pobre con una capa que le tapaba la cara, Deidara lo tomo del cuello de la capa y se acercó a su rostro con un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Quien diablos eres, hum? ¿Y por que tocas la puerta haci, hum?- pregunto la ojiazul en un ataque de ira mientras sus ojos se encontraban con unos que no reconoció.

-Pues sí no respondes me veo obligado a tocar así, además tu ya sabes que no me gusta esperar- respondió el chico tranquilamente.

-Ah, Sasori no Danna- la chica murmuro separándose del chico con un precipitado movimiento- ¿Qué hace usted aquí Danna, hum?

-Pues larga historia ¿me dejas pasar?- pregunto el impaciente chico mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta tras el.

-Bien, veo Another ¿quiere verlo también? Esta apunto de comenzar- comento la rubia dirigiéndose a la sala, no había por que estar junto al pelirrojo pues no era la primera vez que iba a su casa.

-No, ya lo vi... Y tu tampoco lo vas a ver, vienes conmigo- aseguro el ojimiel dándole una bolsa a la chica.

-¿Adónde, hum?- pregunto curiosa mientras veía el contenido de la bolsa- ¿Qué es, hum?

-Tu disfraz, te vienes conmigo a pedir dulces- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba- ve a cambiarte.

Tras unos momentos de silencio la rubia sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó junto a su amiga.

-A ver, maestro esto es como ¿una cita, hum?- pregunto Deidara mientras veía como el chico se sonrojaba exageradamente y miraba nervioso a otro lado.

-No, para nada... Es sólo que creí que sería divertido, además no estaremos solos también van a ir Kisame y Itachi Uchiha.- comenzó el ojimiel.

-¡Oh! Kisame, si mi amiga azulina y su amiga... la verdad no la conozco, pero no quiero ir, además quiero ver el final de la serie, Hum -comento la rubia mientras veía a la televisión supervisando que no hubiera comenzado ya el programa.

-Bueno, si no quieres ir no te voy a obligar pero por lo menos quiero que te pruebes el traje.- pidió el pelirrojo haciendo ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

-Esta bien, hum- acepto la rubia parándose de golpe. Sasori pensó que iba a ir al baño pero no. Se quitó hay medio volteada la camiseta fosforescente, los shorts de mescililla, las sandalias rosas, se hizo el cabello para atrás y sólo se quedo en ropa interior. Sasori como pudo se volteó, cuando volvió a mirar la rubia ya tenía puesto el vestido azul con blanco muy moderno; la falda era blanca con decores finos de flores, la parte de arriba era azul con encaje, las mangas algo largas también blancas combinada con azul. Por otra parte los zapatos eran de tacón bajó negros y pulidos que se apreciaban ya que el vestido sólo le llegaba a las rodillas. Su cabello ahora estaba con el fleco para atrás y ahora se podía apreciar su hermoso rostro que si con media cara tapada de veía como modeló ahora se veía como un ángel. Era una versión muy moderna de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

El chico sonrió satisfecho y se paró, la tomo de la mano y se dirijo a la salida, abrió la puerta y cerro.

-Danna- chillo la chica- eso no es justo ¡no se en que acaba!

-La extra era la hermana, los dos viven y ya- contó resuelto mientras caminaba aún sujetando la muñeca de la rubia que ahora molesta le recrimina como pudo contarle el final. El pelirrojo sólo sonríe mientras oye las quejas de su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al parque donde se habían quedado en encontrar Deidara ya se había cansado y ahora sólo tenía la mirada ceñuda. Después de algunos minutos llegaron estas, la pelinegra traía un traje muy simple que era rojo de muy buena calidad con corazones bordados y zapatillas altas, la cara maquillada, era una versión muy hermosa y elegante de la reina de corazones.

Su amiga, era en cambio una ninfa, traía un vestido algo largo azul transparentoso de manga larga, la cara cubierta con otra tela también transparente y su cabello azul corto como siempre estaba hacia atrás como el de Hidan sólo que un poco más largó, ITACHI por su parte traía su larga cabellera en una coleta alta con algunas joyas.

Para la sorpresa de los artistas al lado de la joven reina de corazones está una joven de cabello largó negro azulado, esta se parecía a ITACHI sólo que sin las ojeras. Traía un vestido corto azul claro manchado de sangre falsa sin mangas. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de cicatrices también la supuesta sangre y sus ojos eran rojos, pupilentes. Ella se veía que era la representación de una sádica vampira.

-Hola ¡Arisu, Master of Puppets!- saludo animada la peliazul mientras corría a abrazar a la rubia

-¡Nonfa, Reina y... Sádica vampira! - respondió la rubia mientras también saludaba a la ojiamarilla.

Como respuesta residió la mirada gélida de la vampira y una sonrisa de la reina haciendo que esta se sintiera incómoda.

Cuando iba a preguntar cual era el plan una pelirroja de lentes obscuros y traje de abogada llego corriendo hacia Sauske, seguida de ella llego un chico de cabello naranja que vestía ropa de prisionero con esposas y la mitad del cuerpo tatuado, luego de el llego otro chico de cabello blanco azuldado que portaba una espada y ropa de gladiador.

-Sasuke, mira corre, ya todos están esperándonos- urgió la pelirroja acomodando se los lentes y jalando a la vampira.

-¿Quienes son, hum? - pregunto Deidara cuando los chicos ya se habían ido.

-Bueno, la vampira era la hermana menor de Itachi llamada Sasuke. Los otros tres son Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin juntos forman el consejo estudiantil de la secundaria Konoha al que llaman Taka.- explico rápidamente la peliazul.

-En fin, vengan tenemos que hacer la siguiente parada en... Esa casa- Kisame emocionada fue corriendo al lugar donde seguida por los otros se puso a rezar.- Ahora si, ~Buenos días Paloma blanca, Hoy te vengo a saludar, Saludando tu belleza y tu reino celestial~. ...

Al terminar la canción ya cuando iban a pedir los dulces escucharon una voz muy familiar.

-¡Jodido avaro! Mira que vender esos... esas cosas, y después ponerte a rezar, eres un ***** avaro ¡Joder! Sólo eres un idiota ateo- exclamo el chico albino que el grupo volteó a ver. Por buena suerte el sólo estaba vestido con sopas obscuras, su típico collar y una guadaña que parecía ser bastante real.

La rubia se dirigió con ellos con una gran sonrisa, camino rápidamente con gran equilibrio y destreza hacia el par de chicos que discutían a media calle.

-¡Mira por donde me encuentro al dúo de pelea inmoral, hum!- exclamo la chica aún con su sonrisa mirando a los chicos que se quedaron mirándola- Hay perdón, quizzes decir inmortal, hum

-¿Quien diablos eres atea?- pregunto enojado el albino mientras miraba confundido a la chica.

-Mejor dicho ¿qué quieres? Si deseas comprar algo bienvenida sino largate- dijo el tacaño en tono cortante, este estaba con un tapabocas unos jeans y una camiseta con $ grabado.

-Enserio, son un caso grabe miren que olvidarse de mi y luego soltar groserías a media calle es grabe, hum- dijo la rubia fingiendo molestia- por eso los voy a ayudar a mejorar su imagen.

-...- los dos se quedaron mirándola y de inmediato reconocieron a su compañera rubia pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hey ¡Todos, miren les presento al Passista que lucha por La Paz mundial! ¡Su dios Passin y su religión Passinista debe ser adorado! ¡Haci que por favor si quieren un autógrafo de este señor que aborrece la injusticia y que le dedica todo el tiempo del mundo a mejorar por favor no empujen!- exclamo la rubia llamando la atención de todos, los niños que segundos antes eran protegidos y tenían miedo ahora miraban con ojos luminosos al chico, las madres de miradas desafiadoras y desaprobantes ahora le sonreían y decían que era digno de admiración, las chicas que pasaban le dirigían miradas picaras y cuchicheaban entre ellas, de un momento a otro Deidara lo había convertido en una celebridad.

Una santa de gente se formó pidiéndole recomendaciones, paz y autógrafos mientras el chico molesto miraba a la rubia mientras a regañadientes firmaba.

-¡Pero no se queden atrás! ¡Aquí ahí un puesto exclusivo de mercancía indispensable para los próximos Passistas!- Deidara señalo el carro lleno de curiosidades que traía Kakuzo ganando se la mirada llena de aprobación de este.

Mientras tanto los demás del grupo tampoco se quedaban atrás cuando en curiosidad se trata, veían divertidos la escena en la que Deidara como presentadora, Hidan como celebridad y Kakuzu volviendo se rico, la noche aún era joven ¡aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer!

* * *

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LAMENTO LA ESPERA Y BUENO VEREMOS QUE PASA CON LOS DEMÁS**.


	15. AKATSUKI POR SIEMPRE PARTE DOS

**ADVERTENCIAS: NINGUNA**

**NOTA DE AUTOR:NINGUNA**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:KISAME, ZETSU**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:AKATSUKI, TSUCHIKAGE, CHIYO **

* * *

**CAPITULO 15; AKATSUKI POR SIEMPRE PARTE DOS.**

Una linda chica de dos pieles con el pelo cubierto con una capucha que se unía con el resto de su disfraz de conejo se paseaba por las calles.

"No entiendo por que no quieres que nos vistamos así" pensó la Zetsu blanca mientras se recargaba en un farol "**POR QUE TE VES RIDÍCULA**" "No, yo creo que la palabra que estas buscando es tierna" "**LA PALABRA QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO NO LA DIRÉ POR QUE HAY NIÑOS**" "¿Enserio?"

Comenzó a ver a su alrededor en un vano intentó de ver a los supuestos niños, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una ojiazul muy bonita que hacia cosplay de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, la chica se confundió cuando la rubia se le acercó con una sonrisa y la abrazo.

**-¡ALEJATE! NO ES BUENO HABLAR CON DESCONOCIDOS**- exclamo la Zetsu negra.

-¿De qué hablas? Zetsu, pero yo no soy una desconocida, hum- aseguro la rubia

**-INCLUSO SABE NUESTRO NOMBRE, ENTONCES ES UNA ACOSADORA**- volvió a afirmar la chica, cuando vio llegar a Hidan, Kakuzo, Itachi y Kisame pensó que no podía ser mejor- **CHICOS, UNA ACOSADORA ¡LAMEN A LA POLICÍA!**

-Trato hecho, esa perra irá a la cárcel por todo- río maléficamente el albino.

-¡Oh no ella no irá a la cárcel! Luego nos costara mucho dinero sacarla- aseguro el chico de las cicatrices

-Además de tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo que acababa de llegar.

-Zetsu ¿qué acaso no eres amiga de Deidara-san?- pregunto tranquilamente la pelinegra mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro de la de dos pieles.

-Sip ¿por?

-Bueno, ella es Deidara-san- señalo a la rubia que se le volvió a acercar esta vez más tranquila.

-¡Oh! Dei no sabía...**. WOW ELLA SÍ ES GUAPA**- exclamo la peliverde.

Mientras seguían con la conversación llegaron a otra casa y se propusieron a pedir dulces. Luego de rezar y cantar (algunos por la fuerza) un chico ya muy conocido por ellos les abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh, Zetsu-san, Itachi-san, Kisame-san, Sasori-kun, Hidan San, Kukuzo-San y Deidara-sempai! Tobi esta feliz de verlos- exclamo el buen chico mientras les daba dulces- ¿Tobi también puede ir a pedir dulces?

-Em.. Eso, eso supongo- respondió la chica ojo amarilla poniéndose colorada. Luego de que el de la máscara se uniera al grupo siguieron su camino.

Sus pisadas resonaban en ese callejón, luego giraron a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño parque... Hay encontraron nada más y nada menos que a Yahiko, Konan y Nagato.

El primero vestido de vampiros no necesitaba ni pupilentes ya que sus ojos marrones eran perfectos, la segunda estaba vestida de una egipcia lo cual se le veía muy bien, el pelirrojo solo con sus peculiares ojos y vestido de momia.

Los tres se mantenían viendo que el parque estaba cubierto de telarañas y algunos rollos de papel, seguro una broma.

-Miren, nosotros no fuimos...- comenzó a explicar la peliazul mientras observaba a los demás y su mirada se detuvo en la rubia-¿Y esa quien es?

-Yo, Deidara hum- contesto la chica

La egipcia iba a contestar pero en ese momento llegaron unos policías que los tomaron de los brazos a todos y los esposaron, uno tras uno se subieron en tres patrullas mientras trataban de explicar que ellos no lo habían hecho.

Luego de varios minutos en el trajecito los metieron a una celda en la estacion de policías.

Los chicos comentaban vivamente que los iban a sacar y todo eso, al final terminaron cansándose del tema y comenzaron a platicar de cosas más irrelevantes en ese momento como de quien andaba con quien, que los exámenes, que los maestros, que las vacaciones...

Al final todos ya muy quitados de la pena incluso reían.

-¿Saben? Estoy feliz- comento la de disfraz de ninfa ganándose la atención de todos que la voltearon a ver.

-¿Por qué? A mi en lo particular no me emociona mucho estar en la cárcel ¡Tauchikage me va a matar, hum!- exclamo la rubia y ante la mirada de todos explico - Mi abuelo.

-Pues, de que todos estemos aquí... A lo que me refiero es que después de acabar el video nos seguimos viendo y todo pero también nos separamos y en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que somos más que amigos... Somos hermanos, lo sentí aquí en mi corazón. Incluso si a algunos nos gustan los piercings o las marionetas (Yahiko, Sasori) o quizás tengamos una personalidad sería o una explosiva (Itachi, Didara) Quizás creamos en Passin-sama o amamos el dinero (Hidan, Kakuzo) posiblemente nos sintamos enamorados o sigamos buscando nuestra media naranja (Konan, Nagato) oh.. Mmm... Tengamos dos teses o una máscara naranja- comenzó a decir Kisame con la mirada en el grupo de amigos que la miraban sonrientes- Apesar de todas esas diferencias somos compañeros, Somos amigos, somos Akatsuki... Hemos creado un vinculo que nadie ni nada romperá lo sé por que... Aquí... Me siento en mi hogar...

-Estoy contigo ¡El mejor grupo, hum!- exclamo la rubia mientras se colocaba al lado de la chica y los miraba a todos.

-Huh... Yo también **SI CLARO QUE ESTOY ADENTRÓ**- exclamo la de dos pieles chocando cinco con la rubia.

-¡Tobi también! ¡Tobi cree que todos somos amigos! ¡Tobi quiere mucho a su sempai y a Zetsu-chan!- gritó el buen chico abrazando a estas dos, Zetsu casi muere de felicidad y Deidara lo tolero, luego le daría su merecido.

- Pues es importante, es cierto que formamos un lazo in rompible- corroboro Nagato poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Kisame.

-¡Si! ¡Akatsuki por siempre! ¡Incluso podemos dominar el mundo!- exclamo el buen líder corriendo hacia el grupo y situándole junto a Zetsu.

-¡Con la ayuda de Jashin-sama claro que lo logramos joder!- Hidan corrió también al grupo y se apoyó en su guadaña.

-No veo por que no, somos una familia y eso es lo que importa, no haré que me hagan esperar- el segundo pelirrojo se ubicó junto a Deidara.

-Tienes razón Kisame, somos uno sólo y ahora sólo hay que permanecer juntos- aseguro Itachi parándose junto a Nagato.

-Jum, esta bien seguramente tendré más dinero- dijo el avaro situándole junto a Hidan.

-Esta bien, pero ahora sí tendré tiempo de darle su lección a alguien ¿no?- dijo a pe liazul con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a Deidara que se comenzó a disculpar con un montón de hums.

Luego de un tiempo más sus respectivas personas llegaron y los recojieron; Por Dei su abuelo que la regaño y le dijo que debería de acer servicio a la comunidad, por Sasori su abuela que le preguntó sí estaba bien y que le había pasado, por Konan y Yahiko sus respectivos abogados que demandaban una paga, por Nagato su prima pelirroja con lentes que le reprocho por que la habían tenido que interrumpir justo cuando Sasuke su mejor amiga le iba a decir un secreto.

Por Hidan más tarde llego su tutor que también saco al avaro, luego por Kisame su hermana que le dijo que que suerte que ella había contestado el teléfono por que sí no su padre se habría enojado, llegaron por Itachi su papa que también se llevó a Tobi ya que era su tío y les comenzó a interrogar al último llegaron por la peliverde su mama adoptiva.

* * *

**HACI ACABA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO A PUBLICAR EL OTRO**.


	16. HOJAS, HOJAS Y MÁS HOJAS

NOTA DE AUTOR:NINGUNA

ADVERTENCIAS: VOCABULARIO NO APROPIADO PARA NIÑOS MENORES DE CUATRO AÑOS.

PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:DEIDARA Y HIDAN

PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:TSUCHIKAGE, OC

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16; HOJAS, HOJAS Y MÁS HOJAS.

Trabajo a la comunidad, ese había sido el castigo impuesto por la comunidad por su supuesta broma, claro que ellos no habían hecho...

-¡Malditos ateos! Ya verán como Jashin los castigara- volvió a exclamar el albino mientras se sentaba en el suelo cubierto de hojas.

-Hum, parece que esto jamás terminara, hum- suspiro la rubia que se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol consiguiendo sólo que cayeran más hojas-¡Enserio!?

-¡Joder! HACI jamás acabaremos, cuida más lo que haces perra... -el Jashinista dijo tan alto que una familia que estaba al otro lado del parque se les quedo viendo- mal.

-¿Qué es perra mami?- pregunto inocentemente una niña de cuatro años.

-La mama de los perritos hija, la mama de los perritos- contesto esta apurando el paso.

-Joder Hidan, cuida tus palabras cuando hay niños- lo regaño la chica de la sudadera rosa.

-¿Qué es joder mami?- volvió a preguntar la niñita

-Am... Cariño, lleva a Moei al árbol viejo de la siguiente calla, digo calle- respondió la mujer a su esposo.

-¿Árbol? No hay ningún árbol- el hombre de cabellera café dijo- si quieres les voy a preguntar a esos chicos.

-¡No!- gritó la mujer desesperadamente y preocupada por el vocabulario de su hija- sólo ve por el pinche árbol, uy...

-¿Qué es pinche jodida perra?- pregunto otra vez la ya no tan inocente niña haciendo uso de su nuevo vocabulario.

-¡No le llames HACI a tu mama, perra!- dijo el hombre fuera de sus casillas, la familia ya en su discusión les dejo de prestar atención a los chicos.

-¿Tengo hijos?- pregunto la niñita

-Mira lo que hiciste maldita prostituta- reclamo el de los ojos morados viendo con paciencia la discusión familiar.

-Fue tu culpa jodido religioso, hum- contesto en el mismo tono la ojiazul.

-¿Cómo me llamaste maldita?- pregunto el albino acercándose a Deidara.

-Passista, o mejor dicho racista- recrimino la chica viendo directamente a su compañero, la familia ya más calmada sólo se les quedo viendo, al final decidieron que lo más adecuado era reportarlos con el Tsuchikage que se encargaba del orden en esa comunidad.

Al fin después de varios minutos el señor algo bajito llego a la escena y se puso a regañar como loco a su nieta.

-Joder, Hidan por tu culpa ahora estoy en más problemas- le susurro molesta.

-No te preocupes zorra tu solo sígueme la corriente- comento el albino en tono seguro.

-Señor T, ¿sabe ? Esta colonia me parece de lo más peligrosa pues hoy en el tren me encontré a un gay, era muy amigable el maldito y me parece que el puto intento ligarme- reprocho el chico dirigiéndose al anciano que se incómodo considerablemente con el tema.

-Mire, yo ahora estoy con otros asuntos haci que esta conversación se acabó- aseguro el anciano.

-Yo no quería molestarlo con este jodido tema pero- el albino se preparó para lo que seguía según el video- sólo quería que supiera que...

-¿Qué?

-Si fueras gay- comenzó a cantar demostrando una hermosa voz la canción de sí fueras gay- estaría ok, ahí no seas guey seguirías siendo el rey.

El anciano no sabía que hacer o mucho menos que decir HACI que vio a su nieta suplicándole ayuda, la rubia pensó que podría sacarle provecho.

-Si fueras puñal, no estaría mal- el albino siguió cantando apremiando a la chica con su mirada- pero si fuera real sería normal, que dijeras sin chistar ay que cres soy gay pero no soy gay.

-A ver, a ver ¡Hidan, no molestes a mi abuelo!- exclamo fingiendo molestia mientras tomaba del brazo al chico - Abuelo, espero que no te moleste pero Hidan es mi novio.

-¿Es tu novio?- pregunto el anciano con preocupación pero alivio

-¿Soy tu novio?- pregunto el albino mirando confundido a la rubia.

-Si es mi novio, por lo que abue espero que nos dejes para seguir recogiendo las hojas- concluyo la rubia empujando a Tsuchikage.

El anciano se fue rápidamente dejando a los chicos que seguían recogiendo hojas, hojas que no dejaban de caer. El silencio se multiplico considerablemente entre los dos y por un momento solo se oyó el sonido de las hojas al caer en la bolsa.

-¿HACI que soy tu jodido novio? ¡No lo entiendo!- reclamó el chico tirándosela en el suelo.

-Puuf! Pues no se por que lo dije, no lo se... Pero me debes una por sacarte del aprieto, hum- cambio de conversación rápidamente.

-¿Yo? Tu quisieras puta ¡Tu me debes una! Me puse a cantar por ti- reclamo Hidan mientras abría el saco para que la chica metiera las siguientes hojas.

-Hum pues yo ni- no espera ¿cómo que por mi, hum?- pregunto la rubia viendo directamente a esos extraños ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-no yo no me refería a eso... Me refería a por los dos- se retracto rápidamente el albino

-¿A los dos?- pregunto aún más divertida Deidara mientras veía como la pálida cara de su amigo ahora novio se volvía más roja.

-¡Joder! Yo no me refería a eso, puta pervertida- replico con molestia el religioso más colorado de ese parque.

-Pues deja todo eso y a trabajar ¿o es que te molesta que yo sea tu novia, hum?- pregunto desquiciada mente la rubia mientras examinaba al chico por el rabillo del ojo. Realmente era muy atractivo; su físico era considerablemente envidiable, su cabello aunque con gel era también muy sedoso, sus preciosos ojos morados eran los más exóticos que ella había visto sin contar los de Nagato. Era tan atractivo que todas las chicas con o sin novio no podían evitar voltear y verlo.

Lo único malo es que estaba algo obsesionado con Jashin y su vocabulario era algo grabe.

Ya era de tarde y aún las hojas seguían cayendo y cayendo, por lo menos habían logrado limpiar casi todo el parque. La linda rubia se sentó en un montón de hojas secas color naranja, sus jeans azules fuertes resaltaban y su sudadera rosa-me-lástima-la-pupila se veían a kilómetros.

El chico se le quedo viendo mientras ella recogía varias hojas secas y las comenzaba a ordenarlas en el suelo, el chico albino no pudo evitar sentirse algo contento pues ni en sus más remotas fantasías -o pesadillas- había pensado que quedaría emparejado con ella. Aún así era tan... ¿Cómo explicarlo?... Tan explosiva ¡como le gustaba hacerla enfadar! Era totalmente diferente y prendida, además de hermosa... La más hermosa chica, todos los chicos co no sin novia no evitaban verla.

-¿Que haces perra?- le pregunto con tono amigable el chico mientras se le acercaba y veía el letrero que escribía; Art is a Bang

-¿Qué haces tu, hum?- pregunto está a su vez mientras veía al chico que comenzó también a ordenar las hojas en el suelo; Jashin.

-Mejor no, no creo que sea apto pa niños, hum- se carcajeo la rubia mientras pasaba una mano por el letrero y borraba las letras.

-Maldita atea, mira que... Mejor lo tuyo, no es apropiado que los niños se anden explotando...- se quejó el chico a las vez borrando el letrero de su chica.

Ambos se pusieron a pelear graciosamente con rasguños, golpes, patadas, insultos y demás... Al final ambos cansados y con la respiración entrecortada pararon de pelear y la rubia al final para sorpresa del religioso se paró y lo tomo de la mano.

-Mejor vamos a cenar algo ¿no cres, hum?- pregunto con una sonrisa y el albino pensó que no podía ser mejor, incluso con todas las hojas que ambos traían había sido uno de sus mejores días.

* * *

LO SIENTO POR TARDARME TANTO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO


	17. EL INICIO DEL CAOS

**NOTA DE AUTOR:NINGUNA**

**ADVERTENCIAS:NINGUNA**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:KISAME, DEIDARA, ZETSU, **

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:YAHIKO, KONAN, KURENAI, NAGATO, TOBI, KAKUZO, HIDAN, OC, ITACHI, SAKURA.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17; INICIO DEL CAOS**

Kuroneko se veía en prácticamente todos los canales, si no era su concierto entonces eran canales aburridos con manualidades, apago la televisión y prendió el radio, noticias y canciones viejas... Apago el radio. Volvió a prender la televisión solo que esta vez puso la película que estaba en su blue ray; Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Después de un rato volvió a apagar la televisión, esta vez estiro la mano y de su librero de cristal al lado de su cama (lo cual es muy peligroso, no lo hagan en casa) y tomó un manga yaoi que estaba leyendo; Junior Romántica.

Hojeo las páginas un par de minutos y luego lo cerro de golpe y se quedo recostada.

Se paró de su cama, viendo a la ventana tomó una gran cantidad de aire. Camino algunos pasos antes de llegar y abrir su closet del que sacó una bata color café y su acondicionador de cabello.

Salió de su cuarto, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y comenzó con paso lento a bajar las escaleras, giro a la derecha luego a la izquierda, después en el primer pasillo la primer puerta a la izquierda era el baño y al fondo lo único aparte de las lámparas que daba luz era la puerta que conducía hacia el jardín trasero.

Entro y tras ella cerro la puerta, giró la perilla de acero que se suponía era de agua caliente al final cuando el agua ya estaba tibia se metió.

Luego de un par de horas salió al fin del cuartito ya despierta, limpia, peinada, maquillada y vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria de Konoha, una de las más prestigiosas.

-¡Mira quien esta aquí! El monstruo del lago Ness- dijo con reproche una voz a sus espaldas, la pe liazul volteo a ver a su hermanastra. Traía un collar de oro, su cabellera rosa muy bien peinado y su uniforme; Secundaria Konoha.

-¡Oh! Pero mira ¿como estas Tuti fruti?- contento está con el mismo tono de reproche

- Hum, estas celosa- comento está en tono resuelto mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-¿Celosa de que? ¿De tener un pelo de chicle? ¿O de ser una frentuda?- ironizó Kisame mientras revisaba a la chica de arriba a abajo.

-Mejor apúrate cara de pez o vas a llegar tarde- ignoro esta mientras entraba al baño.

-No más que tu- río la chica de preparatoria mientras comenzaba a poner cosas enfrente de la puerta para que a la pelirosa le resultará imposible salir. Ignorando los gritos de su hermana comenzó a preparar su desayuno.

"Esa idiota tiene razón, si no me apuró voy a llegar tarde" pensó la de cabellera azul mientras comía un pan tostado. Cuando al fin iba a salir de su casa un estruendo proveniente del baño hizo a la chica ponerse alerta.

-¡Kisame te voy a matar! - exclamo la pelirrosa corriendo a la cocina.

-no lo dudo- afirmo Kisame mientras con una acrobacia recogía sus cosas y salía corriendo de su casa sintiendo como si se le olvidara algo.

La atolondrada pero lista chica de cabellera que semejaba agua corría lo más rapido que sus piernas la dejaban con su furiosa hermanastra persiguiéndola por detrás, HACI eran las mañanas, sólo algunas, las más divertidas para ambas.

"No voy a llegar"

* * *

-Estoy Muuuuy aburrida, hum

-Pues has algo- contesto con simpleza una pelinegra con prolongadas ojeras que estaba sentada a su lado con la mirada fija en el pisaron.

Después de qué la rubia trato de prestar atención a las clases y se rindió comenzó a tratar de imaginar lo que más le gustaban; explosiones. Luego ya que sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a su novio por accidente decidió juntar los dos pensamientos. Hidan explotando ¡algo realmente tierno!

De los labios rosados de la rubia salió una risita pero después de varios minutos volvió al principio.

-Vuelvo a estar aburrida- comento de nuevo distrayendo a su compañera que la miro entré preocupada y molesta.

-Y yo vuelvo a soportarte ¡realmente nadie tiene lo que quiere!- se le salió a Itachi sorprendiendo a la ojo azul por tan cortantes palabras.

-Wow el humor de los Uchiha realmente es muy tierno- ironizo la rubia algo más alto de lo que pretendía llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros y de la profesora Kurenai

-¿Algo qué quieras compartir con la clase?- pregunto en ese tono que sólo los maestros saben (¿No es odioso cuando pasa eso?)

-No profesora, Deidara-san sólo me preguntaba sobre las ecuaciones de tercer grado que vimos ayer- respondió Itachi muy serenamente, la maestra muy poco convencida volvió a su explicación de matemáticas.

-Hum... ¿No te aburres, hum?- pregunto la rubia después de un rato de silencio mirando a la pelinegra.

- No- contesto simplemente copiando la tarea.

-Vamosss, yo se que te estas aburriendo ¡muy, muuuuy en el fondo!- aseguro la chica haciendo que a Itachi de le escapara una risita.

-Eso lo copiaste de Fa mulan 2- dijo la chica mientras dejaba de prestar atención y pretendía dirigirle una mirada molesta que se vio frustrada por la sonrisa en su cara.

-No se de que me hablas- contesto la chica poniendo una mano en el oído y sonriendo.

-Señorita Uchiha, Seiryuu si no les importa la clase salgan- ordeno la maestra mientras les abría la puerta y ambas quejándose salían del salón.

-Ahora no saldré bien en mis calificaciones- se lamentó la pelinegra mientras compensaba a caminar.

-Pues realmente esa maestra no me agrada- se quejo Deidara por su parte y siguió a la Uchiha.

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto cortante la de ojos marrones penetrantes.

-No se tu pero yo voy a hacer arte- Aseguro Deidara mientras sacaba una masa blanca y la comenzaba a amasar.

-¿Arte?- pregunto inocentemente la chica. La rubia solo sonrió por adentro y supo que posiblemente volvería a estar en la sala de castigos.

* * *

-De verdad no se cómo siempre me convences siempre, pero ahora...- un pelirrojo caminaba apresurado con un chico con muchos pierciengs al lado.

-Yo tampoco CETE, yo tampoco- aseguro con una sonrisa en la cara. Camino al otro lado del corredor con su amigo siguiendo sus pisadas, no había nada como saltarse las clases.

-Entonces, ¿Ahora sales con Konan?- pregunto de la nada haciendo que el de cabello naranja se ponía tenso y algo colorado.

-Pues, si- contestó simplemente volteando a otro lado.

-Yo siempre creí que hacían buena pareja- comento envolviéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-Y yo pensé que ustedes eran responsables pero nada es lo que parece- comento una chica de melena azul prendida apareciendo por detrás de los chicos. Esta le sonrió a Nagato y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla a Yahiko que solo la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar juntos.

-Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, ya saben en el orfanato- dijo Nagato después de algunos pasos. La mirada de sus dos amigos se perdió en los recuerdos de aquellos duros tiempos, pero gracias a ellos se habían conocido y ahora habían avanzado.

Los tres siguieron caminando hablando de cosas que realmente no tenían importancia hasta que un profesor los vio.

"Esto no puede ser peor ¡por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi!" Pensó Nagato mientras recordaba el primer día de clases y su desastroso resultado. Sine embargo, los tres ya tenían una lista de castigos y reportes en sus expedientes ya sea por una u otra razón y esta vez no se iban a salvar tan fácilmente...

* * *

-Huh, jodido avaro- se quejó un albino que estaba sentado bajo un árbol- Apúrate más y termina el maldito trabajo.

-Claro, lo terminaría más rápido si me ayudarás o me pagaras- se quejó el chico de las cicatrices mientras se concentraba en una planta que estaba en el suelo.

-Vamos, no tengo dinero y estoy rezándole a Jashin-sama ¡eso si es importante!- rezongo el albino mientras se paraba y se dirigía a donde estaba su compañero.

-Si ya y yo soy Pinocho, deja de pensar en Deidara y ponte a ayudarme- se quejó otra vez el avaro mientras veía como su compañero se alejaba. El siguió haciendo su trabajo, cambió el agua y lo junto con la solución de soluto de calcio. Luego tomó una de las batidoras y junto todo, en otro vaso lleno de agua metió la hoja y justo cuando estaba apunto de terminar la práctica oyó un pequeño estruendo y luego humo.

Algo le decía que era mejor estar muy lejos de allí pero como saben la curiosidad mató al gato, siguiendo sus instintos llego a un pasillo en el que estaban una rubia empapada con el maquillaje algo corrido abrazada al Jashinista que también reia viendo a la pelinegra que estaba parada a su lado con los brazos cursados y el maquillaje tan corrido que una de dos o parecía un payaso de tercera o la niña del aro.

El chico no logró evitar una sonrisa, sacó su celular y les tomó una foto, luego lo guardo. En un momento llegaron como 5 maestros que los escoltaron como sí fueran criminales a la sala de castigos donde no les esperaba nada bueno y lo sabían.

* * *

La linda chica de dos pieles que estaba sentada en el pasto de uno de los jardines traseros de la escuela vio a sus amigos pasar como sí fueran arrestados y de inmediato le llamó la atención.

-Tobi cree que Deidara-sempai está en problemas- comento el buen chico mientras su máscara se giraba hacia Zestu.

-Si, eso creo** ESA RUBIA TIENE PROBLEMAS**, ¿deberíamos ayudarla? **DÉJALA SER**- la chica de dos pieles solo discutía consigo misma cuando era necesario, o sea siempre, esta actitud divertía mucho al resto de la organización y muchas otras personas. Generalmente solían creer que era o trastorno de personalidad o bipolaridad.

-Tobi piensa que deberíamos de acabar el trabajo ¿no?- pregunto feliz el chico mientras se acercaba a la chica que se puso colorada y le dio una probeta.

-La vo-voy a llenar de a-agua** OBIO QUE ES DE AGUA IDIOTA** -discutía la chica mientras iba a la fuente de mármol blanco y luego la trataba de llenar. Son embargó estaba tan distraída con sus propios pensamientos que no se estaba fijando mucho en lo que hacia. Ya tenía la cantidad de lo que necesitaba por lo que volteó cuando el chico la llamo pero en un arrebato de nerviosismo se hizo para atrás.

"¿Esto es enserio ?" Pensó unos instantes antes de caer en la fuente, no podía abrir los ojos por lo que con las manos intentó encontrar en vano una superficie, alfin agarro algo ( o alguien) que en el momento de aplicar presión se vino abajo tambien.

Otra vez sentía sus ojos llenos de agua y sus pulmones sin oxígeno, cuando al fin logro salir a la superficie su boca se lleno una y otra vez de aire, se pasó tiritando las manos por su cara retirando su cabello verde mojado de su frente para adaptarse otra vez a la luz.

Al fin cuando se dio cuenta de que su "amigo" se estaba ahogando se paró casi a rastras y sujeto con calma pero delicadeza sus hombros y lo hizo ir hacia la superficie, cuando el buen chico vio a través de su mascara a la chica casi le pareció un milagro por lo que la abrazo consiguiendo volver a hundirla un poco más.

La chica se sintió muy feliz y correspondió al abrazo por mala suerte justo en ese momento un maestro iba pasando por allí y los vio en la fuente mojados, abrazados, con la respiración entrecortada ¿qué creen que penso?

Directo fueron a dar a la sala de castigos.

En dónde se encontraron antes que nadie a Sasori que estaba lamentando se dé por que era amigo de la rubia, que sólo le causaba desgracias, que el solo iba al baño y no a sacarlos del salón de castigos... Etc.

Claro que la actitud de todos cambio al ver a la directora entrar al aula...

* * *

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO, ANTES QUE NADA LES QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE TUVIERON LA PACIENCIA DE LEER HASTA AQUÍ ¡GRACIAS,!**


End file.
